The Scarlett Tide
by SouthernChick1
Summary: An old story revisited & being finished! Set when Cat is two. Scarlett gets some unexcepted news that causes her to return to Atlanta. With Cat. Can Scarlett keep Cat hidden from Rhett or will he get word Scarlett is back with an unexpected secret?
1. In Ireland

**As you may can tell, I am finishing all my stories. I am trying to get them all posted and updated. I hope ya'll haven't forgotten in me and still have faith in my writing and updating. I know I left for a while. I had a situation that prevent writing for some time. I hope any new readers like my writings and some of the fanfic's that remember my story enjoy it. **

Here is the setting. Scarlett is living in Ireland; she has Cat(2 years old), Rhett's in Charleston…basically everything that has happened in the book "Scarlett" has happened. Up to when Cat is two. Scarlett has never been courting Vinton or that Charles guy. Rhett hasn't ever come to Ireland and hasn't any contact with Scarlett. Oh yeah Mammy hasn't died either. She is at Tara. ok. I hope I haven't utterly confused you. J

The morning dew was about to vanish entirely as the late morning sun's rays were becoming brighter. Scarlett was gazing out at Ireland's green pastures. Early May was when Ireland was at its most beautiful, or at leas Scarlett thought. Scarlett looked down at blank piece of paper which lay under her crossed arms. The same clump of papers she had gotten out every month or so. To write the same letter she had tried to write so many times over the course of a year. The letter to Rhett, in which informed him about his daughter, Cat.

Ever since Cat had turned two, last October, Scarlett had tried to write Rhett informing him that he had a daughter and it would be up to him whether or not he wanted a part in her life. Although, as much as Scarlett aloofly insisted, in her mind, that it would be up to Rhett if he wanted to have a part in Cat's life, she desperately wanted his answer to be yes.

Scarlett's original plan had been to wait for Rhett to come and find her, but that plan had be washed away like a shell on a stormy southern beach. Now, Scarlett new that both Rhett and Cat deserved to know each other, and in the future Cat would have questions about Rhett that Scarlett wouldn't be able to answer truthfully without giving Rhett some notice about Cat's existence. Still, Scarlett could never get past _Dear Rhett, _in her letter.

Scarlett looked toward the door as she saw Cat bounding in, her hair still in a wild mess.

"Morning mommy." Cat grinned.

"Good morning darling." Scarlett replied sweetly, carelessly shoving the papers back into a desk drawer.

Scarlett bent down to Cats eye level and pulled her into a hug. Cat complied for a minute and then began to squirm in Scarlett's arms.

"Alright Katie Column," Scarlett said, kissing the top of Cat's head, "can't sit still for a minute can you?"

Scarlett released Cat and watched her walk over to Scarlett's vanity and remove a small hand mirror from its rightful spot.

"She looks so much like Rhett." Scarlett thought sadly. "All they way from her dark complexion to her independent personality."

Scarlett looked back toward Cat, who was still observing herself in the mirror. "You vain thing." Scarlett thought with amusement

"Scarlet scooted over to be hide cat and watched her with a feeling of maternal pride and happiness, a feeling she had never really experienced before cat was born. A feeling that was an everyday emotion now.

"You are pretty little thing, you know that?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes." Cat sighed as if to confirm what Scarlett had earlier predicted.

"Oh Cat." Scarlett laughed with great delight, but soon was stopped with a feeling of sadness. Rhett should be here, laughing at her, playing with her, knowing what a blessing she was.

Scarlett pushed her sadness away and would not let it bother her now, not on such a pretty day.

"Cat darling, would you like to do something today?" Scarlett offered.

"How about a ride down to the creek and around the meadow?" Scarlett added.

"Oh, yes mama!." Cat replied excitedly.

"I riiiide all byyyyy myself? I's a big girl now." Cat sad matter of factly, dragging every syllable out of the words.

Scarlett laughed. "You're not that big yet, my dear."

Just then Mrs. Fitz walked in.

"Good morning Ms. O'Hara. I trust you slept well." Mrs. Fitz said unemotionally.

"Yes, Mrs. Fitz I did." Scarlett replied still looking at Cat.

"Well you received a telegram. I will put it on your desk madam." Mrs. Fitz said placing the letter on the large desk.

"Thank you. It's probably from a man I considering buying a horse from." Scarlett said trying to make conversation.

"All the way from Atlanta?" Mrs. Fitz questioned.

"Atlanta?" Scarlett questioned a panic running through her. Scarlett seized the letter and ripped it open. As Scarlett read she felt her self becoming dizzy and having to sit down. All the letter read was…

_Dear Scarlett,_

_Ella has taken terribly ill. We believe you better come._

_Suellen Benteen _

Scarlett sat frantically looking at the letter as if she was trying to process what it said.

"Scarlett, are alright?" Mrs. Fitz asked.

Scarlett looked up at her. "Mrs. Fitz, have my things packed at once. I must leave for Atlanta.

**Please review. I love getting reviews.**


	2. Headed Home

-1**I think I forgot to write a disclaimer for the first chapter so here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters from Gone with the wind or Scarlett. I just wrote in a couple of my own characters. **

The salty sea breeze blew Scarlett's loose tendrils as she stood on the boat bound for America. In some respects Scarlett couldn't wait to be back in the south again. Where the warm sun was smiling down, where familiar smells from cornbread cookin' on the stove to sweet magnolia blossoms. Still, there were the painful memories that Scarlett would have to face once more.

Scarlett knew form the second she opened Suellen's letter, informing her that Ella was sick, that she would have to return to Tara immediately. Although, the question as to what was going to become of Cat had arose. Scarlett couldn't just leave her in Ireland, especially since she had no idea when she would be able to return. Ella could take a turn for the worst and….no Scarlett would not let herself think of that. Plus the thought of Cat crying for Scarlett as she had when Scarlett went to Dublin for a week last November caused Scarlett to have a feeling of painful grief. So Cat would have to depart from Ireland and go to Georgia. It was dangerous Scarlett knew, but there was no other choice. She would just have to word extra hard to keep Rhett or any of the old guard getting word that she was back in Georgia.

Scarlett had been on the ship for a little over a week now, and the events leading up to now had all been a blur to Scarlett. There was so much Scarlett had to think of and decide and Scarlett felt as if she hadn't stopped to catch her breath in days. Boarding the boat had been easily done. Scarlett had brought Mrs. Fitz along to help tend to Cat whenever Scarlett might find it necessary.

"Thank goodness Cat hasn't gotten sea sick. How horrible that would be." Scarlett thought to herself.

"Oh excuse me sir?" Scarlett asked the captain as he passed by her.

"Yes child, what is it?" The old white bearded man answered.

"When will we be at the Georgia port?" Scarlett asked sweetly.

"Georgia?" The captain questioned in a confused manner. "This boat ports in Charleston."

"Charleston?" "As in South Carolina?" Scarlett asked feeling her heart drop fast and feeling as if she might faint.

"That is the only Charleston I know of Miss." The captain replied. "But I do believe we are do in Charleston around 10:00 am tomorrow morning."

Scarlett didn't reply, just help in the ships side railing as if it was the only thing holding her up.

"Well if you will excuse me, miss; I really must get back to check my rounds." With that the captain disappeared leaving Scarlett completely distraught.

"Ms. O'Hara?" Mrs. Fitz asked as she walked up beside Scarlett.

Scarlett was still staring blankly into the oceans waves as Mrs. Fitz continued.

"Miss Cat has just woken up from her nap and we have taken our daily walk around the ships desk." Mrs. Fitz continued when Scarlett didn't reply. "Since it is almost half past five, I was wondering if you would like to have an early supper."

"Oh," Scarlett said shaking herself from her daze. "Yes I suppose that would be just fine."

"Are you feeling well Ms. O'Hara?" "You look a bit pale." Mrs. Fitz said as they three made there way up to the dinning hall.

"Hmm, oh yes Mrs. Fitz I am just fine. I just have a…lot on my mind." Scarlett answered plainly.

Supper went especially fast and Scarlet hardly enjoyed her meal. Scarlett couldn't even play with Cat whole heartedly, for the thought of arriving in Charleston plagued her like a thorn in the side. There was hardly anyway she could hide from Rhett when her and Cat were going to be parading down the streets of Charleston. And at 10:00 o'clock no less, that was when Rhett took care of all of his business matters in town. She mentally cursed Rhett Butler for making her scared to death to just walk out on the street. She would have to find someway to get to the train station in Charleston and got to Atlanta without being detected by Rhett or anyone who knew her or Rhett in Charleston.

"I'll think of all that tomorrow though." Scarlett mentally told herself.

"Cat darling," Scarlett called loud enough so that Cat could hear in the adjacent room.

In just a few moments Cat came bounding happily in the room.

"Sweet heart, mommy hasn't paid much attention to you today has she?" Scarlett asked

"No she hasn't." Cat Replied innocently.

"Well we better do our playing now, because tomorrow will be a busy day and you will see so many things." Scarlett said trying to get Cat excited.

"Like what?" Cat asked, her green eyes glittering.

"Well…let's see, there's…well you'll find out tomorrow kitty Cat." Scarlett smiled.

"Aww but mother, I…"

"You better run or I'm going to get you." Scarlett said acting like she was going to tickle Cat.

"You won't catch me!" Cat said running out into the other room giggling.

"Yes will all have a busy day tomorrow….in Charleston." Scarlett said somewhat distracted.

With that Scarlet gathered her skirts and went out to seek Cat.

**Ok, I know this was a sorda boring chapter. Nothing really happens. But I had to write it in to show Scarlett's feelings as she is going back to America and the fact that Cat is coming along…that's where the whole conflict begins. Well I promise that the next chapter will be what your waiting for…well if I say anything else I am afraid I will give it away. So Please REVIEW! Thanks.**


	3. Surprise in Charleston

-1**Here is Chapter 3. I really hope everyone likes it. It's the longest I have written so far. I think ya'll will like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any GWTW or SCARLETT characters. **

The next morning went rather rapidly. Scarlett had Mrs. Fitz pack all the belongings and then she and Cat went for a late breakfast in the dinning hall around 9:00. Scarlett walked with Cat along the ship's deck because she knew she wouldn't have much time to be with Cat much this day.

The boat ported in Charleston a little earlier than expected. Scarlett kissed Cat's head and put her light green bonnet on.

"You won't be used to this much sun, sweetheart. Scarlett said to Cat.

"Mrs. Fitz?" Scarlett asked rather serious

"Yes, Ms. Scarlett?" Mrs. Fitz answered

"Listen very careful to me. When we get off the ship and head for the train station you mustn't refer t o me as Ms. Scarlett, or Ms. O'Hara or anything. I don't even want you to walk close to me."

"I'm sure I don't understand, Ms…um..." Mrs. Fitz stammered.

"Just walk a few steps be hide me. Enough to see where I'm going but not enough to notice that we are traveling together. And I want you to act like Cat is your daughter." Scarlett explained.

"My daughter, Ma'am, I…" Mrs. Fitz started confused

"Listen I have my reasons, and I…um… I'll explain it all later." Scarlett said, not really sure how she would explain it.

"Now is it all understood?" Scarlett asked kissing Cat's forehead again and handing her to Mrs. Fitz. "You won't even acknowledge me."

"Yes, Ma'am." Mrs. Fitz said.

"Good, at the train station though we can talk. Its just here in town we…" Scarlett was cut of by the sounds of footsteps exiting the ship.

"Ready?" Scarlett sighed, more to herself that to Mrs. Fitz.

As the three made there way to the top deck Scarlett ran over things in her head. She had thought all last night about how she was going to solve the matter of caring Cat around. She figured that if anyone should see her then that would be fine, as long as she wasn't in Scarlett's arms. With Mrs. Fitz walking a few steps be hide her it would look as if Cat belonged to her instead of Scarlett. Then no one would suspect a thing.

Scarlett quickly made her way to train station which was only a couple streets down from the Charleston harbor. Every once and a while she would glance over her shoulder and make sure Mrs. Fitz and Cat were still be hide her then she would continue.

Scarlett stood waiting outside in the long line of people waiting to get tickets for the train. The hot sun was beating down making the temperature extremely warm. Scarlett had missed days like this but as she looked towards Cat and Mrs. Fitz she saw they weren't quite as comfortable. Cat was fussing form being held so long and Mrs. Fitz was obviously not used to the heat. Scarlett had no choice. She walked over to them and instructed Mrs. Fitz to go in one of the shops on the corner. It would be cooler in there and Scarlett would come get them as soon as she got the tickets.

With that Mrs. Fitz gladly made her way to the neatly decorated basket shop. She walked into the store happy to find it was cooler than standing outside in the unbeatable heat.

"Oh what a beautiful child." A white headed woman said as Mrs. Fitz removed Cats bonnet.

"Oh, thank you Ma'am." Mrs. Fitz responded, her accent prominent.

"My goodness, Anne, come here and look at this adorable child!" The woman said.

Another brown headed lady joined the woman and put on a fake like smile.

"Yes, mother Butler she is." The woman agreed.

"What's her name?" The older white headed woman asked.

"Katie Column." Mrs. Fitz answered, remembering Scarlett's wishes not to have there names revealed.

"Katie." The woman smiled. "What a beautiful name; for a beautiful girl."

Cat grinned.

Just then a tall dark featured man in a Panama hat entered the store.

"Find anything?" He asked both women.

"Well just a marvelously beautiful child." The older woman replied.

"Is that so?" The man said walking toward the women.

As joined the ladies he stopped dead in his tracks. There was something about this little girl that sent chills up his body.

"Isn't she the prettiest child you have ever seen?" The elder women asked.

"Indeed." He said taken back in thought.

"Are you from around here?" The brown headed woman finally spoke up.

"No Ma'am, we're from Ireland." Mrs. Fitz replied.

"My, I should have guessed." That elder woman smiled.

"Pardon?" Ms. Fitz questioned, her staunch figured bench in the heat.

Cat's green eyes were affixed to the man's and when he smiled at her she grinned back letting her dimples play and her eyes sparkle.

"So you and your, eh, daughter are from Ireland?" The man replied.

"Yes, sir. She was born there." Mrs. Fitz said.

"Well, if there are any other children half as beautiful as this one then Ireland is surely blessed." He said smiling at Cat as if he had seen her somewhere before.

"Darling, we really must be going if we are going to look at that other shop on the way home." The brown headed woman replied politely taking the man's arm.

"Oh, yes that's right my dear, we really should be going." The older woman agreed.

"It was very nice meeting you." The white headed woman smiled.

"Yes, goodbye." Mrs. Fitz said.

The man stood looking at the child and then regained his composer.

"Goodbye my dear." The man said to Cat.

As the two woman left with the man right be hide them Cat answered back.

"Bye." She said waving her small hand

The man thought his heart could have broken into a thousand pieces that moment. Without turning around the three left.

Only minutes later did Scarlett come in and got Mrs. Fitz and Cat.

"Ma'am?" Mrs. Fitz asked "I must tell you something."

"Not now, Mrs. Fitz the train is just about to leave for Jonesboro." Scarlett answered in a hurry and then three quickly boarded the train.

**So what did ya think? I guess its safe to assume that everyone figured out that the man was Rhett, the older woman was his mother, and the younger woman was Anne. But if you didn't, I thought it would make it a tenser situation if I didn't use their real names. lol. Please send me a review **


	4. Leaving Again

-1**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the GWTW or Scarlett characters.**

Scarlett stepped off the train with relief. Scarlett had grown tired of riding on that cramped loud space. Although, it did give her time to think. Cat had slept most of the way and Mrs. Fitz had pretty much kept to herself. Scarlett was glad for this though. She had too much on her mind then to make small talk. In fact, Scarlett had completely forgotten that Mrs. Fitz had wanted to talk to her at the train station.

Scarlett had wondered what to do with Cat and Mrs. Fitz. "She would have the longest time explaining things to everyone back at Tara." "Tara?" Scarlett questioned herself. "Ella was sick at Tara, what if Cat got sick too?" "Anyone who went in that went to Tara could get sick." Scarlett took under careful consideration. "And Cat had never even been around American germs, why she could catch and d…." Scarlett trailed off scared to even think about such a thing. It was plain that Scarlett couldn't take Cat to Tara, but what would she do? These were the thoughts that plagued her most of the train ride.

Until a solution came to her. "The Peachtree street house." Scarlett thought with complete relief. "Finally that dismal excuse for a home would do her some good after all." Scarlett smiled with happily. She had solved her dilemma, yes there were still little details to tend to but she would think of that later.

"Mrs. Scarlett, everyone's getting off the train, ma'am, do we get off too?" Mrs. Fitz asked, Scarlett noticed Mrs. Fitz voice sound like one of a small child, scared and confused in a new place.

"Did I fall asleep?" Scarlett asked stretching.

"Yes ma'am, you haven't been asleep long." Mrs. Fitz replied.

"Well let's go." Scarlett said gathering her skirts and reaching for Cat.

"Look Baby, this is Georgia. Mommy grew up here." Scarlett smiled; glad to get to hold Cat for a minute.

"It's hot here." Cat replied squinting her eyes and laying her head on Scarlett's shoulder.

"I suppose it is." Scarlett laughed kissing Cat's soft black curls. "How I've missed it so." Scarlett said quietly to herself.

Scarlett handed Cat to Mrs. Fitz and the three walked off the train and went to get a cab.

Cat's eyes searched about as if she couldn't get enough of all the different things, things in which she had never even seen before. Smells she had never smelled before and sounds she had never heard before. It was a completely different world to the small child. Mrs. Fitz also looked wide eyed and observant. Scarlett on the other hand walked naturally about the streets and smiled at the strangers along the street with the same smile that had charmed so many men so many years ago. Scarlett called for a cab with ease and the three climbed in.

Scarlett was basking in the sun's warmth but she noticed Mrs. Fitz light sweating. The sooner they got to the Peachtree house the better.

Scarlett quickly got out of the carriage and helped Mrs. Fitz and Cat out. Mrs. Fitz looked at the extravagant house and wondered many things about it.

A rush of emotion washed over Scarlett as she entered the foyer. It had been so long since she had been in that house and many memories where embedded there, both good and bad. Memories Scarlett couldn't face now. Scarlett stood stunned in the doorway. Cat crawled out of Scarlett's arms and began walking about the front rooms exploring. Then Mrs. Fitz came in and stood by Scarlett.

"Ma'am, ma'am, would you like your luggage here?" The nice cab driver asked setting the luggage down carefully.

"Hmm, oh yes that's just fine." Scarlett replied absent mindedly. "Oh wait!" Scarlett said in a rush, "Leave those two suitcases and the hat boxes. I will need a ride back to the train station."

"Yes Ma'am." The man politely answered.

"You're leaving Ms. O'Hara?" Mrs. Fitz asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Fitz, I must go to Tara, where my daughter is." Scarlett explained.

"You mean she isn't here?" Mrs. Fitz asked very puzzled.

"No, my dear Mrs. Fitz, she is at Tara. It's my family's plantation just outside of Atlanta."

Mrs. Fitz still held a puzzled and quite worried look upon her countenance.

Scarlett continued. "I can't very well take you and Cat to Tara and have you both getting sick too can I? You both will stay here, at my home in Atlanta, and I will be back to visit as often as I can." 

"Visit? Just how long are you staying, Ms. O'Hara?" Mrs. Fitz asked.

"As long as I need to I suppose." Scarlett answered. "Don't worry I am going to tell everyone that I have a servant and her daughter from Ireland staying here while I'm nursing Ella." "Nobody will probably even come over, but if they do you make sure to have Cat out of the room and not seen." Scarlett instructed.

"I can't very well have those pea hens spreading rumors about me, and once they saw Cat they would know exactly whose child she was and there was no telling what they would say." Scarlett thought.

Pansy, the house servant walked in now.

"Hello Mis' Scarlett you've come on home." Pansy smiled

"Yes, yes Pansy I have, but I most be going to Tara." Scarlett said in a rush. "You will see to all the cooking and such while I'm away want you? I need you to help Mrs. Fitz, and her child get acquainted to things here."

"Yes'm Mis' Scarlett, I dos that," Pansy said happily.

"Thank you." Scarlett told Pansy and then dismissed her.

"Now Mrs. Fitz write me every once and a while and give it to Pansy, she will know where to send it." Scarlett said as she was trying to hurry and not keep the driver waiting.

"Yes Ma'am." Mrs. Fitz answered, a since of disappointment as to being felt in a place where she knew no one but a small child.

Scarlett called Cat to her and picked her up and hugged her tight.

"I love you sweet heart. Mommy will be away for a while, but I'll never stop thinking about you." Scarlett said, already missing Cat more than she could stand.

"Bye, bye mommy." Cat said wiggling in Scarlett's arms.

"At least she isn't upset." Scarlett though. "She doesn't know how long I'm going to be away though." Nobody does."

With that Scarlett said her goodbyes and got back in the cab headed for the train station. In the cab Scarlett wrote a short letter in which she instructed the driver to deliver to the Wilkes residence. The note read.

_Dear Ashley,_

_I am headed to Tara. Ella has taken terribly ill and I must go tend to her. I have a servant and her child staying at the Peachtree house, so do not be alarmed. Please look in on them when you can. Thank you._

_Scarlett _

She was unsure what last name to use so she simply wrote Scarlett. She wished she had time to stop by and see how Ashley and Beau were doing but there was no time. So it would simply have to wait, she had to get to Tara, no matter what.

**Well I have to stop posting here for tonight. I will continue posting tomorrow. I have 13 chapters already written and I am revising and posting. I hope you are enjoying the story.**


	5. News

-1**Disclaimer: I do not claim any characters in GWTW or Scarlett.**

It had been three weeks since Rhett's heart had been stolen by the small green eyed little girl.

"Damn." Rhett growled, slamming his fist on the hard oak desk.

Truth be told, Rhett hadn't been able to concentrate on anything since he had seen the little girl. Any of his thoughts were interrupted by thoughts of the child and another certain green eyed woman. He hated himself for thinking of this.

"Rhett, darling do you…" Anne trailed off as she entered the study. "What happened?" She asked looking at all the scattered papers.

"Nothing dear, just some business I have to take care of." Rhett answered leading Anne out of the room.

"Oh, now what was I about to say, oh yes, can we stay for lunch before we go back to Dunmore Landing? Anne asked as she and Rhett walked into the parlor.

For the past month they had been remodeling Dunmore Landing and in the duration of the remodeling Rhett and Anne stayed in Rhett's mother's home. Rhett knew Anne liked staying with his mother, in the city and all. She didn't have much to do at Dunmore Landing seeing as how she didn't like to get dirty outside or go riding. Rhett though, loved the country's atmosphere and would rather be there than the city in which the Old Guard ruled any old day.

"I'm afraid we must get going if we want to be there before dark." Rhett said. He looked into her pleading eyes and gave in.

"Alright, you win. We can stay for lunch, besides I have to take some things to the bank anyway." Rhett smiled, patting his inside coat pocket.

"Thank you, darling." Anne said sweetly, but politely. Anne never really showed her affection, even in there most intimate moments. She always held the most lady like qualities, no matter what.

Rhett walked out the door headed for the bank and observed the warm gay sun. He decided to walk to the bank instead of taking a carriage. He walked briskly to the bank and deposited his business. He causally took his time returning back to his mother's home, he looked at the things for sell in the windows of the neatly kept shops. He came to one window that had a stunning emerald necklace with matching earrings that were large and expensive looking.

"Why they would make any lady shutter to even think about wearing." Rhett thought. "There was one person he knew that would though, one person that would love to wear such an ostentatious piece of jewelry." Rhett thought, bringing a grin to his face. Although his grin was quickly wiped away.

"Damn." Rhett thought. "Even with her far away she still captured his thoughts." "Well damn her, damn him, damn everything." All he wanted to know was why she was in his thoughts now. Just out of the blue he began thinking of her again.

Rhett soon found himself back to his mother's. He threw the cigar he had been dragging on down to the ground and twisted his foot on it a few times to put it out.

"Rhett darling, you're just in time for dinner." Eleanor Butler replied.

"Well I have perfect timing then, don't I?" Rhett said, kissing his mother's cheek.

Anne walked up to him and waited for a kiss as well, but to her dismay, Rhett kissed her on the cheek as he did his mother.

Anne said nothing of this, just simply went to her seat at the table. The three talked quietly as they began their meal.

"All packed Anne?" Rhett asked after the three were finished eating.

"I believe so. There are a few things I need to get together." Anne said excusing herself and walking up to the bedroom.

"So Rhett," Mrs. Butler began, "You…"

"Miz' Eleanor, yous got some mail Ma'am." Lawrence, the coachman said, handing Mrs. Butler the letters.

"Oh Rhett do you mind?" Eleanor asked signaling to the letters.

"No mother not at all." Rhett replied lighting a cigar.

"Oh it's from Pauline and Eulalie Robillard. I've been keeping in touch with them for some time now." Mrs. Butler said to Rhett.

Rhett nodded acting as if he was listening.

"They say the weather's nice in Savanna…and oh…they say there great niece is ill. Yes with typhoid. Oh they say this is the child that was named for her grandmother, Ellen. You met Ellen Robillard didn't you Rhett? Oh and that is the same thing Ellen died from, during the war."

Eleanor Butler rambled on more about her letter, but Rhett didn't hear a word of it. The wheels were turning in his head.

"Ella. It had to be Ella, she was named for her grandmother, oh it was Ella. Why didn't anyone tell him about this? No matter, there was no time. He had to get to Ella. She was sick at Tara. Maybe even…no no. He would get there in time, he had to.

"Mother?" Rhett interrupted in a mad rush.

"I must pack; I have some unexpected business to attend to."

Rhett rushed upstairs past Anne, who was coming down. In almost 5 minutes Rhett was back downstairs with a small suitcase and a wad of money in which he was tucking in his inside coat pocket.

"I'm sorry my dear, I must go. I will contact you as soon as I can." Rhett said kissing Anne's cheek and leaving abruptly. Leaving the two women standing there confused and dumbfounded.

Rhett quickly got a cab and made his way to the train station where he bought a ticket and boarded the train.

Rhett sat down and impatiently waited for the train to depart.

**I hope everyone like this chapter. Please don't forget to review.**


	6. The Meeting

-1**Disclaimer: Same as before.**

**Oh yeah there is a character from the GWTW book, Dilcey. If you have read the book you want need an explanation, but for anyone else…Dilcey is Pork's wife. And Prissy's mother. Gerald O'Hara bought Prissy and Dilcey from the Wilkes before the Wilkes bbq. Dilcey had another child right before Scarlett came home from the siege on Atlanta. Oh yeah…she was the one who nursed Beau. Ok to the story.**

Rhett stepped off the train and bolted for the nearest cab. He desperately wanted to see Ella and the ride one the train had done his mind little good. The more he had thought the more his mind got away with him. He wasn't one to worry, but thinking of Ella sick all alone in that plantation while her mother was who knows where killed him. He had tried to be more to Ella than a step father. After all, she didn't even remember her own father and her mother was something to be desired. Yes, she needed him and where had he been? Off hiding, hiding from the past. Hiding from what he thought would hurt him. Hiding wouldn't do him any good though, or Ella for that matter. She hadn't even had anything to do with his and Scarlett's divorce, and she probably had no idea why he had left in the first place. All she new was he was gone and Scarlett was gone and all she had to depend on was a brother and an aunt that was only reminded of bad times with just her simple presence. Rhett was over come with remorse.

The cab ride to Tara seemed to take forever. Rhett felt so nervous and scared.

"What if he was to late? What if..." Rhett shook his head he could build his life on "what ifs". He'd simply go crazy if he did.

The cab came to a slow stop and Rhett looked out the small window before practically jumping out of the carriage. Tara was still a lovely plantation. Even since the long duration of time since Rhett had given Scarlett the money to fix up the plantation, shortly after there honeymoon, the place had held up nicely. It was apparent that Tara was still a mere shell of what a glorious place it had been, but it was still attractive.

Rhett ran up the front stairs and into the house and up the stairs. He looked for Mammy or Suellen but the house was silent, which frighten him. He made it up to the bedrooms and a chilling feeling crept up his spine. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he reached for the door handle. As his hand touched the handle it turned and opened.

Standing in the doorway was Scarlett. He didn't even know Scarlett knew about Ella, much less did he know she was here. She looked very different. Lifeless almost. Her skin was an abnormal pale white, and her eyes were dull and had light circles around them. She was painfully thin and when she looked at him it was as if she was looking right through him. She stared at him for a moment. And to Rhett's dismay, she didn't even look surprised. In Fact her face showed no emotion what so ever.

"Shh." She whispered, in the lowest chilling voice.

"She's asleep "She breathed.

Rhett sighed with relief. She was alright. Ella was alive and well, for the time being anyway.

"Scarlett…" Rhett whispered lightly touching her arm.

"I better fix you a room." Scarlett said lightly pulled away from Rhett.

"She wasn't making any since, something was wrong." Rhett thought watching her weakly walk.

She stopped and turned to face Rhett. She opened her mouth to speak but exhaustion over came her, and she fainted. Rhett ran be hide her and barely caught her before she hit the ground. He scooped her up and carried her to the nearest bedroom, which just happened to be hers. Rhett gently laid her on the bed, almost as if he was afraid he might break her.

Dilcey ran in the room with a horrified look on her face.

"Miz' Scarlett?" Dilcey, Pork's wife ran to her side.

"She fainted." Rhett breathed. He couldn't think of anything else to say

He watched Dilcey feel Scarlett's head and all he could do was pray that she would be alright.

"Funny," he thought, "He had come in a mad worry about Ella and now was left in a worry about Scarlett."

**Do ya'll hate me for ending there? Sorry, I know its so short. **


	7. Rhett's Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GWTW or SCARLETT characters.**

Rhett sat holding Scarlett's pale hand, which seemed to be lost within his own large tan one.

Rhett held her hand as if it were a fragile leaf at the end of fall, which would crumble with the slightest blowing of the breeze. He looked up at her placid face as she lay on the feather pillow with her hair tumbling down her shoulders. She looked a mire skeleton of the woman that he knew and had loved. Something was missing, although he couldn't quite put his figure on it yet.

He gently laid her hand beside her side as he excused himself from the room. He stopped before he reached the door and looked at her once more before walking out. He walked to Ella's room. He opened it slowly and entered the lightly lit room with anticipation. He saw a small little girl lying motionless in the bed.

Dilcey was sitting over in the small corner, sewing what seemed to be a little girls day dress.

"Sir?" Dilcey asked as she looked up toward Rhett.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to see miss Ella." Rhett whispered.

"Oh, yes sir, but yous don' have ta whisper. She can't hear ya. She's been unconscious fa sometime now." Dilcey said as she got up from her chair.

"Thank you." Rhett said, still in a whisper as Dilcey left.

"We know better than that don't we, Ella. I know you can hear me, princess, no matter what she says." Rhett smiled as he pulled a chair close to Ella's bed.

"So, sweetie, how have you been?" Rhett sighed. Now was as good a time as any to talk to Ella, Rhett thought.

"I bet you were wondering where I've been. Well I guess I have too. You wouldn't understand why I left two years ago, I'm not sure if I do either darling, but…"Rhett trailed off. He didn't want to think about this now, so he decided to change the subject.

"How has Tara been? I bet your stealing all these country boy's little hearts." He smiled brushing Ella's hair away from her face with his hand. Thinking about little Ella growing up and breaking hearts just about broke his to think about. She was practically his daughter too; he had been there for her whole life and her stepfather for most of it. He felt protective over her just as he would Bonnie.

He looked at her hair, which was a ginger color with strawberry highlights to it. It was taken down and the stick straight hair stretched all the way to what would be the mid of her back. Her skin was a sickly pale color now, but Rhett imagined it was a delicate white color as Scarlett's was. She still had the patch off freckles on both cheekbones, Rhett noticed.

"God, please let her get better." Rhett sighed, hanging his head. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't get well. He couldn't lose another daughter.

Rhett decide he should leave and he would check back in on her in a little while. He got up and shut the door be hide him softly.

Rhett realized he hadn't seen anyone else in the house. Not Suellen, her husband, Will, or their children. He still didn't see or hear anyone, so he walked down the stairs toward the kitchen. He found Dilcey there seated working on the same dress as she had been before.

"Where is everyone?" Rhett asked.

"Ms. Suellen and Mr. Will and deir youngans are stayin' at the Fontaine's plantation, jus' down dee road." Dilcey answered, rethreading her needle.

"Oh." Rhett replied.

"Yes, sir, dey left jus' de the other day. Yes after miss Ella got worse off Ms. Scarlett tol' dem ta go stay deir so dey wouldn't get sick too." She added.

"Got worse?" Rhett questioned about Ella.

"Sit down, I's tell ya whats been goin' on ever since Ms. Scarlett gots here.

Rhett sat and braced himself.

**Please Review! I ran out of time to finish this part, but I'll update soon. **


	8. Feelings

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own any GWTW characters. **

Rhett watched Dilcey as she poured Rhett a cup of strong coffee and one herself.

"Well sir. I's suppose I's better begin when miss Ella first gots ill. It was a little over a month ago, miss Ella and miss Suzy were at school and playing with those trashy Wilkerson chil'ren, and dee oldest girl, Bessie, had jus' gotten over typhoid. She had no biness being at school anyway, barely being well an' all, but she was an' she gave miss Suzy and miss Ella typhoid. Well miss Suzy got over it pretty quick, but miss Ella just got sicker an' sicker. So sick Ms. Suellen wrote ta Ms. Scarlett, in Ireland, tellin' her she'd better come on home ta Tara." Dilcey explained, as she slipped her coffee.

"Ireland? So that's where she had been." Rhett thought.

"Well Ms. Scarlett got here, umm, three weeks ago I believe, and has been wearing herself out trying to nurse Ella. She hasn't stopped to eat or sleep in I don't know how long." Dilcey said.

"I surprised Mammy's been allowing that." Rhett chuckled, only to find Dilcey with a sad confused look on her face.

"Oh, I suppose no one tol' ya." Dilcey said looking down.

"Told me what?" Rhett asked.

"Well, Mammy died." Dilcey breathed.

The news stunned Rhett. He didn't know if he could take all this. Mammy, strong, sturdy Mammy? She had been the one person he had wanted to gain respect from. Ever since he got to know Scarlett, in Atlanta, she had Mammy with her. Why Mammy had been there ever since Scarlett's mother was a small child up to when Bonnie was born. This had to have crushed Scarlett. Mammy was so close to Scarlett, maybe more so than her own mother.

"When?" Rhett asked hoarsely.

"Only last week." Dilcey breathed. "Yes, sir, one night Mammy was jus' extra tried an' she went to bed early. An' dee next mornin' when she didn't get up right away we gots sorda worried. So Ms. Scarlett went to check on her an' we heard her scream. An'…"

"Scarlett found her?" Rhett breathed.

"Yes, she cried an' cried. She spent a whole day locked in dee room with Mammy, den when she came out she tol' us to go on an' have dee funeral. I's don't know what she did that whole time she was locked in deir, but she hasn't cried since. She jus' been nursing and taking care of miss Ella." Dilcey said.

"No wonder she fainted, she has plum worn herself out." Rhett said. "Some rest will do her good."

"Thank you for telling me." Rhett said as he got up from his chair and walked back up to Scarlett's room.

He entered the room seeing Scarlett in a different light. She had taken care of Ella, born the death of her beloved Mammy, and then he showed up without warning. All this would have taken its toll on any normal person, but on Scarlett, Scarlett who was so strong? Well Scarlett, his Scarlett wouldn't have let this bother her. She would have pushed it all be hide her. She must have changed, and he was anxious about speaking to her.

Rhett got up and left the room and headed outside. He thought he would take a walk around Tara while Scarlett was sleeping. He put on his panama hat and walked down the driveway. He wasn't even out of breath, when he reached the very end of the driveway, so he decided to walk down the fence roll which boarded Tara and the clay road.

Rhett stopped when he saw a boy that he hardly recognized a boy. The boy was seated, with his back supported by a large Oak tree, reading a rather thick book. The light breeze blew his light brown curly locks of hair. He looked almost identical to his father, Charles. He seemed to still be a fair skinned boy, which was probably the only thing he got from his mother, but the country sun seemed to have tanned him, if only a little bit.

Rhett walked up to Wade and stood above him, not knowing what to say when he looked up. Wade put his hand over his eyes to shield the sun and slowly got up as he recognized the face standing above him.

"How are you Wade?" Rhett smiled, still unsure what to say to the boy who was now 14.

"Fine, uncle Rhett, just fine." Wade replied, his eyes affixed to Rhett's.

"So I bet you're making all the little girl's swoon." Rhett smiled.

"No…" Wade said, shyly looking down

"No? Well it won't be long then." Rhett said, beginning to walk.

Wade smiled and walked with him. Having the ice broken the two talked. Talked about school, Tara, Ella, Wade's future plans, and Wade brought up Scarlett's sudden change in temperament ever since she arrived back at Tara."

They seemed to talk for hours, while walking around Tara's vast land. How they covered 2 years in one afternoon Rhett would never know. They reached the front porch of Tara just before twilight and Rhett told Wade goodbye and that he would see him tomorrow. for another one of their walks. Wade left for the Fontaine's, seeing how Ella was still sick and all. Rhett watched him and then the rumbling of his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten since yesterday, aside for a cup of coffee.

Rhett ate a small bowl of chili with some cornbread. Rhett finished and climbed the stairs toward Scarlett's room. Scarlett was still deep in sleep but Rhett still entered. He opened the large curtains so the moonlight could shine in. He examined a few photographers that sat over on the small end table. One brought particular interest. It was Scarlett, Suellen, and Carreen as little girls. Scarlett had a flirty little smile on her already with her dimples show, and she didn't even look to be past the age of 6. Suellen was smiling pretty and Carreen, whom still looked like she couldn't really talk yet, was beaming with laughter. Rhett noticed just how much Scarlett had resembled Bonnie in that picture. It made him take a deep sigh.

Rhett sat on the side opposite of Scarlett on the bed. Suddenly a strange feeling over came him and he relaxed himself on the bed and gently pulled Scarlett to him. He rested her head on his shoulders and got comfortable himself. He lay like that for a while until sleep overcame him too.

Later that night Scarlett lightly stirred. She smelled a familiar smell, one that she had been longing to smell or 2 whole years, if not longer. Brandy, Cigars, Horses…….Rhett. She smelled Rhett, just as she had every night in her dreams. It was no more than a dream she mentally told herself. Although, tonight it seemed different. it seemed real.

**I hope ya'll liked this chapter. I can't wait to read some reviews!!**


	9. An Awakening

-1**Disclaimer I don't own or claim to own any GWTW or SCARLETT characters. I don't own any part of the song "Scarlett Tide" either. **

Scarlett yawned and stretched in her bed. It almost hurt to open her eyes even though the room was barely lit. The large drapes where pulled closed so Scarlett couldn't judge what time it was by the sun's position. She thought for a moment and couldn't remember how long she had been asleep or any of the past events that had occurred. She was in an utter state of confusion. She threw the covers off and put her feet on the floor and quickly got up. Scarlett was overcome with dizziness, barely keeping her stance by grabbing hold of the bedpost.

Then Rhett open the door trying his best to be quite, thinking Scarlett was still asleep. Seeing her barely standing he rushed to her side. Slipping one arm around Scarlett's waist and the other gently taking her hand. He helped her to the bed and eased her under the covers. She looked at him as if she had no clue how he just walked into the room with so much ease. Rhett slowly lowered himself on the edge of Scarlett's bed. He held her gaze, although she seemed a little bewildered.

He finally got the courage to talk. "Scarlett, are you alright?" What a stupid thing to ask, he thought. Of course she wasn't ok. She looked as if she felt awful. He opened his mouth as if he was going to begin talking again but closed it. He didn't know where to begin.

"How long have I been asleep, Rhett?" She asked still confused.

"About 4 days." Rhett answered.

"Four Days! How could anyone sleep that long?" Scarlett asked, more to herself than Rhett.

"It seems you had quite an ordeal." Rhett replied, softly.

"Ordeal?" Scarlett asked. She hadn't a clue what he was talking about. Then like a quick breeze it all came back to her. Ella sickness, Mammy's death, leaving Cat in Atlanta, and then…then Rhett's sudden, unexpected arrival.

She sat there stunned. All this rushed upon her in an instant. It was almost too much. And Rhett…Rhett was here. She had longed for the longest time to just simply be in the same room with Rhett, and now he was here. Here, in her room at Tara. She looked up at the man that she had longed for everyday since their second child was born. A child that Rhett didn't know existed. Finally, Rhett broke the silence.

"Scarlett?" he asked, gently touching her shoulder.

She broke her gaze, which seemed to be of intense thought, and looked up at him.

"You really must eat." Rhett said in a worried tone.

"I…"Scarlett began.

"Don't think of contradicting me" Rhett smiled, but said firmly.

"If you hadn't eaten something in the next couple of days…then." Rhett stopped, and then reached out his hand.

Scarlett took it and pulled herself out of bed and stood, bracing herself by holding on to Rhett's hand tightly. She tried to let go and stand alone but her legs buckled and she almost lost her balance. Rhett grasped her quickly and tried to pick her up. Scarlett squirmed and pulled away while he tried to lift her.

"What?" Rhett asked.

"Well…you just can't…uh…I mean…well you just can't…" Scarlett stumbled trying to find the right words. As much as she wanted to be in Rhett's arms it just didn't feel right. They weren't married anymore, no matter how much she wanted that to change, and she was still a southern lady. And southern ladies didn't just get picked up by men. No matter the circumstances.

"Now Scarlett, you're as weak as a new born colt. You just can't get up and walk just like that." Rhett said, holding both Scarlett's arms.

Scarlett's eyes sparkled green and she gave a challenging look to Rhett as if she wasn't going to give in that easily, but then she hung her head and nodded. Rhett looked mildly disappointed; he wanted to see the old fiery Scarlett come out. It might give him a sign, of some kind.

Rhett began to pick her up again, but Scarlett stopped him once again.

"Rhett, please, let me see Ella first. She's…. she's alright isn't she?" Scarlett asked with great concern.

"Yes Scarlett she's fine. Well she hasn't got any worse since I got here." Rhett replied. "But Scarlett I think you outta eat something first."

"Oh, Rhett I can't eat until I see her." Please Rhett." She begged.

"Now, I think it will be best if you…" Rhett began, but was cut off by Scarlett.

"Rhett, If you make me go eat now I won't eat a single bite." Scarlett said cunningly.

"Yes, you will. If I say you will you will. What would Mammy say?" Rhett said, forgetting what he said till it was too late.

Scarlett looked down and was silent.

"Alright," Rhett said, cupping her chin. "You can see Ella first but only for a minute. Then you have to go to the kitchen and eat."

Scarlett managed a small child like smile and then allowed Rhett to lift her into his arms. It felt odd. She wasn't sure if she was happy or she was scared. She had missed him for so long and wanted to be in his arms, but no it felt as if he was carrying a friend, much like he carried Melly that night Sherman invaded Atlanta. She was stiff in his arms and the two were both silent as they walked down to Ella's closed door.

Rhett gently put Scarlett on the ground helped her into the room. Ella's condition hadn't seemed to improve much. Scarlett sat on the edge of Ella's bed and touched her sickly pale hand with her own white hand. She seemed to be deep in thought and she sat there for a moment, just looking at the little helpless girl.

Then Rhett carried her down to the dinning room for breakfast. It was more of a late lunch seeing how it was already 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

Scarlett and Rhett both sat down at the large table in the dinning room and waited for Dilcey to bring lunch. Scarlett's eyes got wide and she sat up straight as she saw the food being served. Scarlett had enough strength to sit up in her chair alone and she ate quicker than she ever had before. She hadn't been this hungry since the war. And the more she thought of being hungry the hungrier she got. She ate fast and hardly stopped to take a breath.

After two more plates Scarlett felt horrible. She was so full she didn't think she could even move. Even though she didn't have her corset on she still felt like her dress, which went unnoticed that that it was her nightgown, was extremely constricting. A sudden drowsiness over came her and she felt like she might go to sleep right at the dinning room table. She felt very strange. A moment ago she was starving and now she was so full and she didn't think she could even make it up stairs to her room without falling down asleep.

Rhett had watched Scarlett carefully through the whole meal. He saw as some of her color came back and life was returned to her eyes. He smiled as she looked like a small child who had stayed up way past there bedtime. Her head nodded forward and she would pull it back right before she would lay it on the table.

"My dear, I believe its past your bed time." He jeered.

All she could do was groggily shake her head.

He walked over to her side of the bed and almost picked her up directly from her chair. She didn't seem to mind this time, although, that was probably because she was so tired. She was practically asleep in his arms as he laid her down on the bed and tucked the covers around her. He watched her for a moment as she inhaled and exhaled softly. He watched her as he had Bonnie some nights, and his heart seemed to constrict. Rhett felt the urge to kiss the top of Scarlett's head and when he knelt down and brushed the stray hairs away from her head, with his left hand, something caught his eye.

His wedding ring. The wedding band that was a plain gold, the wedding band that he had exchanged with Anne. "Anne, Anne was his wife." He thought to himself. And here he was with Scarlett. His ex-wife and he was tucking her in no less. He should go write to Anne. He had been gone nearly 5 days and he had sent no word to her. He had left so abruptly before; he hadn't given her any clue where he was going. He drew any from Scarlett and then Dilcey walked in.

"Scue' me Mist' Rhett, but Mist' Wade isa waitin' fa ya to come walk wif him taday." Dilcey said.

"Thank you Dilcey." Rhett said, with his back turned to her.

With that Dilcey left and Rhett stood there for a moment trying to decide what to do.

Scarlett still needed him, and Ella, the whole reason he was there, still needed him. Even though, he wasn't much help. Then there was Anne, Anne who was his wife, but now his feelings felt different. He wasn't sure of them though, and that was the part that really scared him.

He had always been sure of his thoughts and feelings, and sometimes other peoples as well. Although when it came to Scarlett rules and regularities never applied. Then he turned and headed out to meet Wade.

Wade seemed to notice Rhett being preoccupied during their walk today. He debated whether or not to speak of it, but he sonly decided against it. It most likely had to do with his mother and he preferred to stay out of those matters, concerning his mother and his uncle Rhett.

Scarlett had woken up an hour later famished. She sent for Dilcey to bring up something and to open the drapes so she could see outside. She assumed it was almost five o'clock and she also seemed to be captured by her own thoughts as well. Thoughts of Rhett. She wanted to know and ask him so many things but she was unsure of how to begin. Like how he heard about Ella and how long he was planning to stay, and most importantly, was he still married to that horrible Anne creature. How could he have any respect for her. Why she had gotten word that the only reason why he married her was because he compromised her. She believed Rhett wanted her as much as he did because he couldn't ever really have her until they were married. She seemed proud of that and that Anne was just like any hussy in one of the saloons. She had known Rhett 14 years and today it seemed as if they were awkward strangers. He had no sarcastic remarks and she had no plots and stinging words for him. She just hoped they could find something to talk about. Something….she thought

Rhett said goodbye to Wade and walked distractedly into the house. He realized that he probably hadn't paid much attention to anything Wade had said but he had so many other things on his mind. Rhett started up the stairs, to check on Ella and Scarlett, when Dilcey came past him with an empty food tray.

"Dis is her third meel since yous been out with mist' Wade." Dilcey sighed, obviously tired and irritated of walking up and own the stairs.

"Is she better?" Rhett asked, looking up towards her door.

"Well Miz Scarlett, is still mighty weak an' she still look plum sickly pale, but she talking more an' she eatin' like a horse. She drifts en' an outa sleep though. An' as soon as she wakes back up she's a wanting more ta eat."

"Is she asleep now?" Rhett asked.

"Yes Sir. She been asleep fa a minute or so." Dilcey said.

"Thank you Dilcey. Why don't you go sit with Miss Ella. I'll watch over Scarlett." Rhett offered.

"Yes Sir." Dilcey said.

Rhett walked up the stairs and entered Scarlett's room. He noticed it that the sun was setting and it would soon be dark, so he lit the bed lamp and sat in a chair in the corner of the room. So many feelings ran through him at the moment. "It was like he almost missed her. Like he almost still…" no, no, Rhett shook his head. He wouldn't allow himself to think of it. "There was no way he still…loved her. Was there?" "She sick, and she needs help and that is the only reason you feel like this." Rhett mentally told himself. "Your married you cad, and your supposed to love your wife, Anne." Rhett told himself. But did he really love her? He wasn't really sure. He always knew that he would never love in the way he loved Scarlett, no matter what, but he did have a love for her. Although, it held no passion what so ever, it was more like the love that one was supposed to have for a friend, a southern belle from the old world. He married her because he compromised her and because he wanted to hurt Scarlett. That was no reason to get married though and now he saw that. Anne was a Charleston lady, like his own mother, and she always would be. He could predict there life from now to 50 years in the future, and he wasn't sure he liked that idea. He didn't think that he could sit in one place for the rest of his life and be completely settled down. It was different with Scarlett. Even though their life together had been shaky it had still had its moments. He didn't mind being settled with Scarlett, maybe that was because their life was never predictable or with a dull moment.

He watched her sleep as he mentally cursed himself. He hated himself for feeling like this. He had messed things up for everyone. If he loved Scarlett then he would ruin Anne's life. His as well, he couldn't just divorce her. She was a lady, from Charleston no less and she would be ruined if she was divorced. He ruined things for himself because if Scarlett didn't love him anymore than there was nothing he could do. He would be trapped.

He sighed and rubbed his hands threw his hair. There was no reason Scarlett would love him anymore, he had left her and married again, and since Bonnie was gone there was no reason for them to have to be together, no child to hold them together. Or so he thought.

He got up and walked down to the dinning room to have something to eat before he thought of another thing. He returned a couple hours later, after having dinner and a conference with the whiskey bottle. He was by no means drunk; he just needed something to calm his nerves. He entered Scarlett's room and began to write to Anne explaining to her of his where-abouts. He wasn't very far into the letter when he heard Scarlett tossing and turning in her bed.

"No…no…please…wait…I…oh please…" Scarlett cried. "Rhett! Rhett!" She yelled, still asleep. Rhett ran to her side and held her to his chest.

"Shh, Scarlett I'm here. Shh." Rhett said, softly. "Scarlett?" Tell me; was it your old nightmare?"

All she could do was shake her head yes. "It…it was awful Rhett. It..it.." She was unable to finish and she buried her head farther into Rhett's shirt.

"Calm down Scarlett. I'm here, it was just a dream." He said trying to calm her down.

"Oh Rhett, I was with Bonnie and she was riding and I…I," she tried to push back some of the tears and continue, "I saw her fall."

A sharp pain went through Rhett's heart at hearing this, causing him to hold Scarlett tighter.

Scarlett continued, "Then I was alone with Melly in the fog and she said to be kind to captain Butler he loves you so. Then she was gone and I was alone by myself again and I was running, running so hard I could barley breathe. Till I found you. I was so scared and when I went to run to you, you told me it was too late and…and…and when I told you I loved you, you said that I was too late. Then you left. You left me in the fog all alone. I was cold, and tired, and so hungry and I didn't know what to do. I…I" She stopped to catch her breath and then suddenly threw her arms around Rhett.

She had variations of that dream over the last two years but there was no one to comfort her; and now Rhett was right here and she was going to take advantage of it.

Rhett pulled Scarlett to where he could see her face. The small flame of the lamp played on Scarlett's skin and revealed the hot tears that were still freely flowing from her eyes. Rhett wipe them away while cupping her face in both his hands. They sat in silence like that for a few moments and then Rhett leaned in like he was about to kiss her. Scarlett closed her eyes but Rhett stopped himself.

"Maybe you outta get your rest Scarlett." Rhett said, rather quite.

Scarlett stared at him for a moment with a little disappointment written on her face, and then nodded in agreement. Rhett helped her under the covers but oddly he couldn't make himself leave the room.

Like almost reading his thoughts; Scarlett asked, "Rhett will you please stay, just for a little while."

Rhett looked at her worried appearance and he nodded. She scooted over and he laid on the top of the covers letting Scarlett lay her head on his shoulder. She laid there for and in moments fell asleep. One would think Rhett would feel most uncomfortable, lying with some other than his own wife, but on the contrary it felt like the most natural thing. Rhett felt like he had a piece of something he had been missing. Rhett inhaled Scarlett's scent of magnolia and jasmine and sighed lightly. He wished he could stay like this, and that made him hate himself. Soon he drifted into sleep as well.

**I was going to stop here, but it sounds too much like the previous chapter to me. So I'm continuing…..**

The next morning Scarlett woke to find that Rhett was already up. She was able to walk and dress without ascendance. She put on a simple day dress without a corset and had Dilcey wash her hair and style it. Scarlett was famished so she walked down to the dinning room for a large bowl of grits and a plate of bacon and biscuits. Dilcey informed her that Rhett had already eaten and was out with Wade this morning. Scarlett finished and decided she would go sit with Ella.

Still no improvement she found, but she was doing no worse than she had before. Rhett arrived back in the house around 1:00 that afternoon. He found Scarlett still sitting with Ella. "

"Dilcey said you have been in here ever since this morning." Rhett said, standing in the doorway.

Scarlett turned to face him and he noticed she had been crying.

"Scarlett?" He questioned scared she was hurt. He walked into the room and stopped a few feet from her.

''Rhett was I an awful mother" She asked returning her gaze to Ella.

"Scarlett," Rhett breathed

"I know I probably was, in fact I believe you told me so, but I'm really sorry. I want her to know I love her and that I can change. That I can be a good mother. I can. I am."

"She knows you love her Scarlett." Rhett said, thoughtfully and honestly.

"No Rhett, she doesn't. I never really told her. Not really." She said looking up at him. Then returning her eyes to the small girl she continued, "What if I'm too late?" She whispered.

"Now Scarlett no more of that talk. She will get better. I know it. If has any of your blood in her I don't think she'll give up that easily." Rhett said smiled causing Scarlett to lightly smile also.

"Now come on Scarlett, let's have a late lunch." Rhett offered out stretching his hand.

Scarlett took it and followed Rhett out of the room.

"Thank you Rhett." Scarlett smiled, but said seriously.

"For what?" Rhett asked

"For making me feel better." she answered

"Well your welcome my dear. You can repay me by joining me for lunch." He jeered.

"Sounds like a fair payment." She smiled. "Oh but how about we eat on the front porch." "I don't think I can stand being in that room any longer."

"I don't know, we don't want you to get sick again." Rhett said apprehensively.

"Oh Rhett please. You told me yourself, I get my strength from Tara." She answered.

Rhett smiled and gave in. She smiled like a child that had gotten exactly what she wanted, reminding Rhett of the Scarlett that had captured his heart long ago and the little girl he lost and missed more than anything.

**Rhett and Cat's meeting is within a few chapters…**


	10. Ella

**Disclaimer- I don't own or claim to own any GWTW characters or SCARLETT characters.**

_I was reading __**reviews**__ and Tuduvant brought up a good point. Why wouldn't Scarlett and Rhett get typhoid as well?? My only answer to this question is…luck I guess. I mean personally I do not know that much about typhoid but after reading your review I researched it a little bit. When writing it though, I just basically knew that Ellen caught it from the Slattery's and she died while Emmie, Jonas Wilkerson's wife, regained her health after Ellen took care of her. I am not sure if it was actually correct in that Emmie would have gotten better and Ellen and no one else at Tara died from her having it as well. But it worked for Margaret Mitchell so I guess it'll have to work in this story. Thanks for your review. I had never really given it too _much_ thought. _

Over the course of a week Scarlett had gotten her strength back. Her appetite returned and her color came back. Her eyes sparkled as they had before and her head strong personality was evidently there.

Ella still showed little to no improvement but Scarlett refused to give up hope on her.

Scarlett would sit with her at least a couple hours out of the day. Wade and Rhett would still have their daily walks, which Scarlett was grateful for. Wade needed a fatherly figure in his life and Rhett was the closest thing he had to that his whole life, and now they could bond like father and son ought to. There was just some things little boys didn't want to ask or share with their mothers and since Rhett was here Wade could confide in him.

Scarlett and Rhett also began to take walks in the late afternoon. Scarlett swore to Rhett it made her feel better just walking outside at Tara.

They would talk of many things, Wade, Ella, Tara, the past, and good and bad memories. Rhett could make her laugh like no other, and he would tell her interesting stories about his blockading days and times before the war, tales she had never taken the time to listen to before.

Her hot temper still intrigued him, although they never fought over anything that didn't end in laughter. He still loved to hear her child like antics, and even though she had grown up a bit and showed her love toward her children she still had her vain stubborn ways about her. Which only made him laugh more.

Through all their conversations there was still something Scarlett could mention to Rhett. Cat. Her baby girl, their baby girl. Scarlett missed her so and couldn't wait to see her again. It felt as if it had been an eternity since she had left Cat and Mrs. Fitz in Atlanta. She only hoped they were doing fine and Cat wasn't missing her to terribly bad. Scarlett knew as soon as Ella was better she would have to go visit Cat, but until then she would just have to grit her teeth and keep going on.

There had been so many times since she had been with Rhett that she wanted to tell him about Cat. So many. "Oh, how Rhett would adore her." Scarlett thought. She hoped Mrs. Fitz had the since not to take Cat to town. "There would be so much gossip buzzing around Atlanta." Scarlett thought. It was plain to anyone who saw Cat and knew Rhett, that the child was his.

One afternoon, just before twilight, Rhett and Scarlett were having one of there walks. They stopped at a large Oak tree that overlook Tara's vast fields and Scarlett inhaled sharply.

"What is it Scarlett?" Rhett asked, looking about trying to figure out what caught her eye.

"This is where Pa and I used to stop..."Scarlett said, looking at the land with the most affection and pride, "...we used to talk here. He would tell me about his love of the land and I didn't believe a word he said then, but now, now I know exactly what he meant."

"Do you?" Rhett asked, curiously.

"Yes, he said there was no escaping it if you're Irish." She said, her eyes still affixed to the land.

"Is that why you went to Ireland?" Rhett asked.

With that statement Scarlett broke her daze and looked straight at Rhett. He seemed like he had been waiting to ask her that question for the longest time.

She swallowed and looked down, "Partly."

"Partly?" He asked.

"Yes, Partly" She repeated.

"Care to elaborate my dear?" Rhett smiled, but asked to the point.

Scarlett knew she would have to tell him. Right now.

"This was the time. Anxiety rushed through her body and something she hadn't felt in a long time mingled in with it, fear. She was scared to death. Scared of what Rhett might think or say or do. Do mostly; Rhett would probably want to kill her as soon as he found out.

Scarlett knew she should have told him long ago, but it wasn't just her fault. If he hadn't left her high and dry and married again…" Scarlett thought to herself but stopped, "they both held blame and either way they pointed a finger there was another finger pointing back at the other."

Yes, this was the time to tell him, right this minute. It was now or never. Scarlett took a deep breath and looked up to Rhett. Just as she opened her mouth to speak a shrill cry rang faintly across the fields.

"What was that?" Scarlett asked, swiftly turning to look for the source.

"I'm not sure." Rhett said, curiously.

"Mother! Mother!" The cry returned a bit louder making the words distinguishable.

"It's Wade!" Scarlett said placing her hand on Rhett arm.

"Mother! Mother!" Wade's voice screamed.

Then a bad feeling rushed through Scarlett's veins. The hair on her arms stood up and her breath caught in her chest, much as it had when she saw Bonnie fall. Then Scarlett ran, ran as fast as she could possible go. She held her skirts up so she wouldn't trip and ran toward the large plantation house.

Rhett was close be hide her and she heard him call her name a few times, but not once did she turn to acknowledge him, she was running to fast. She finally managed to make it to the front steps of Tara. Wade was standing there his arms wrapped around the large front column, tears creeping down his face.

"Wade?" Scarlett questioned, but not waiting for an explanation, she looked toward the front door and ran for it. Rhett was out of breath as he reached the porch, shortly after Scarlett. He saw Wade and the wheels began to turn.

"Ella, oh no not Ella." Rhett thought. "Scarlett has been threw so much, please God don't let it be Ella."

Rhett ran right be hide Scarlett up the stairs.

Scarlett ran up to the top of the stairs but couldn't make herself go any further. She didn't know if she had it in her to lose another one of her babies. Scarlett held on to the walls as she seemed to be moving in slow motion toward the door. Scarlett stopped at just outside the door and tears were freely flowing. Rhett came be hide her and gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

He wanted to hold her and take away the pain she was feeling, but he just held her gaze. She locked eyes with him for a minute and then slowly turned back to face the door. Her hand reached for the knob and she turned ti softly. It clicked two times and then Scarlett pushed it open. A sharp pain went through her as she anticipated the worst. The closed her eyed tight as if it would take away all the previous events, although, Scarlett knew it wouldn't and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Mother!" A small child's voice happily cried.

Scarlett's tears stopped momentarily and she stood in the doorway silently. Rhett came up be hide her and couldn't believe his eyes. Ella? Ella was alive. Sitting up in her bed with a wide grin on her face.

"Mother!' Ella smiled, showing the nine year olds missing tooth.

"Ella?" Scarlett questioned somewhat confussed.

"It's a miracle miz Scarlett. She jus' up and was better dis mornin'." Dilcey said ecstatically.

'I came to open de drapes an' den deir she was sittin' up in her bed. De little angel."

"I…I don't believe it." Scarlett said, utterly shocked.

Rhett came and took Scarlet's hand and lead her through the door.

Scarlett started a new batch of tears and she eased herself on the bed. No meaningful words came to Scarlett and al she could think to do was hold her baby in her arms. She hugged and pulled Ella to her. Scarlett kissed Ella's head repeatedly and whispered sweetly in her ear. She kissed Ella's head once more and then leaned back and wiped her tears back and let out a small chuckle.

"Dilcey, this is a special occasion. Go fry us up an old hen. We're going to have the biggest meal this side of Georgia has ever seen." She said smiling at Ella.

"Yes'em." Dilcey said, happily.

Rhett sat on the edge of the bed beside Scarlett and hugged Ella also. Ella's surprise at seeing him was plainly written on her face, but she hugged him back just the same.

Ella was completely surprised to have her mother being so close and loving. This was something she had never experienced herself but with her age the acceptance and trust came easier than it would have if she was a little older.

Scarlett and Rhett began talking to the small child as if they had been given a second chance.

With her and the other little girl they had lost.

**So I bet ya'll thought it was to late for Ella. Well I guess I proved you wrong. I couldn't kill off Ella. I love her character way to much. So I know the recovery of typhoid might not exactly happen like that but its fan fiction right? Please review.**


	11. Emotions

-1**Disclaimer-I don't own any of the original GWTW or SCARLETT characters**.

Rhett sat leisurely in the large chair which sat the parlor at Tara. In one hand he had a small glass of brandy and in the other he held a cigar, which he had been dragging on for quite sometime. Wade stretched himself out across the small sofa, opposite Rhett, engrossed in a rather thick book. 

For the first time in a long while Rhett felt like he could relax. Ella was fine and healthy and looked to be on the path to a good recovery. He seemed to have redeemed the place in Wade's heart that he had once held, but then lost somewhere along the way. Rhett took drink of brandy and smiled as it began to take its calming effect. He was by no means drunk, or trying to be for that matter, but the small glass of alcohol seemed to calm and relax every part of his body. Including his mind, which had seemed to have been franticly thinking for some time the past couple weeks?

Rhett dragged on his cigar, and then followed by another sip of his brandy.

"Is it any good?" Wade asked, somewhat curious.

"What, this?" Rhett asked holding up his drink.

Wade nodded.

"Well its..." Rhett started. "Here."

Rhett smothered his cigar and held out his drink toward Wade.

Wade sat up straight and a confused look was displayed on his countenance.

"But I..." Wade stammered.

"But nothing son, come here and just try it." Rhett said.

Wade slowly got up and edged over toward Rhett. He took the brandy swifter which was partially filled and looked at it hard.

"Uncle Rhett, I don't…"

"Wade didn't you want to see how it tasted? Now try it for yourself." Rhett said.

Wade held his stare at the drink and then quickly brought it to his lips and swallowed quickly.

Wade's face displayed how the liquid really tasted. "Ugh! Uncle Rhett how can you drink that!"

Rhett laughed and patted Wade on the back. "Son, I'm not going to tell you that you will acquire a taste for it, because it will taste just as awful every time you try it. Although, sometimes you will crave such a ravishing, intoxicating poison."

As Rhett was finishing his sentence he saw Scarlett descending from the stairs; another intoxicating poison.

"She's asleep now." Scarlett said almost in a whisper.

"Now Wade you probably need to head on to bed too." Just then Scarlett noticed the brandy glass in his hand. "Wade Hampton Hamilton, what in the world do you think you are doing!"

Wade, still trying to get the brandy taste out of his mouth, looked in a confusing state toward his mother. Then he glanced down at the glass which lie in his possession.

"Oh…uh…mother…I…" Wade stammered.

"Good grief. Rhett did you give him this!" Scarlett said taking the glass from Wade's hand.

Rhett grinned while Wade stood frozen. "I thought it would a good enough time as any to let him try it. Lord knows you and I have had our share of it."

Scarlett eyes were filled with poison as she looked at Rhett.

"Wade, you should be heading to the Fontaine's now." Scarlett said, but then remembered, "Oh, it's to late now. Well I suppose on night won't be too bad. Go on and wash your face and you can sleep in the bedroom downstairs. I don't want you upstairs. "

Wade nodded and began to walk off when Scarlett leaned down to let him kiss her cheek. He kissed his mother's cheek lightly and then said goodnight and went off to bed.

Scarlett watched as Wade disappeared into his bedroom. "Rhett! How could you give him that? He'll be wanting it enough without you giving brandy to him."

"Oh Scarlett, I was about his age when I tried it myself. He needs a male figure he can trust with that kind of thing."

Scarlett couldn't help but smile and she sat on the settee, where Wade had been sitting, opposite Rhett. She drank a quick sip of herself before sighing.

Rhett grinned while watching her. "Still a hypocrite." He thought with amusement.

The fire was burning in the fireplace making the parlor very warm and inviting. The soft sound of crickets chirping outside made a sweet melody. The window in the corner was open slightly and a cool breeze blew in bring smells of newly cut hay, fresh peaches in the orchard, and magnolia and jasmine. Rhett watched as Scarlett leaned back on the settee and the breeze blew soft tendrils of hair about her face. She closed her eyes when the wind blew in and took a deep breath as if she wanted to capture the scents and hold them forever.

Scarlett opened her eyes and noticed Rhett's eyes upon her. The fire played magically on his skin showing off muscular arms. Scarlett wished he would just reach over and pull her to him and hold her forever.

Then, suddenly, that's exactly what he did.

Rhett got up and in one stride pulled Scarlett up into his arms and kissed her passionately. She through her arms around him a returned his kiss whole-heartedly. Then Scarlett pulled away. As much as she wanted to continue kissing him, she had to resist. He was married; something the both of them had neglected for sometime now.

They both stood there. Both out of breath, scared and vulnerable. All their emotions were out in the open, unguarded and unprotected. Scarlett searched for some words of explanation, but couldn't find any.

"I…I…goodnight Rhett." She breathed as she crossed the room and headed up the stairs.

Rhett sat back down. He couldn't figure out what made him kiss Scarlett. Whether it was the night air blowing in or the way her hair blew innocently about her face.

Later that night as he was laying in bed he decided it was time for him to go home. Back to Charleston. Back to his wife. A wife he didn't love or come close to loving. Rhett wished with all his heart and soul that he could turn back time. Right up when Scarlett told him she loved him on their stairs in Atlanta.

But what might have beens or what ifs could drive a person crazy if you thought about them to long. He new from first hand experience. Rhett closed his and tried to let sleep come, although to many thoughts were clouding his mind.

Scarlett to was in a restless state of mind. She too wished she and Rhett could be together. Why, they belonged together. They had a child together, even if he didn't know about it. But with Rhett married now there was no hope. Thinking of Cat made Scarlett miss her all the more. She hadn't had much time to think of Cat these past couple weeks while Ella had been sick. But now the little girl was all she could think about. Scarlett missed her so much it hurt. Then Scarlett made up her mind to leave for Atlanta and visit her baby. It had been so long and Scarlett had to see her.

"Tomorrow, darling, tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow." Scarlett said as she feel asleep.

Rhett open his eyes as the sunlight began to seep into his room. He yawned and stretched and decided to get up. He told Dilcey to draw him a bath and that he would be leaving for Charleston shortly. Rhett got dressed after he bathed and was freshly shaven. He packed rather quickly in hopes to leave before Scarlett was up.

"You're a coward." Rhett thought to himself. "Leaving again, when the going gets tuff. Coward."

"Mist' Rhett, yous be leaving?" Dilcey asked.

"Yes Dilcey. Give my goodbyes to Scarlett and the children." Rhett said as he put on his panama hat.

"Yes sir, but Miss Scarlett done left."

"Left?" Rhett questioned as he stood in the doorway.

"Yes sir, she leftcha dis note." Dilcey said, taking a neatly folded note from her apron pocket.

Rhett took it and walked to the front porch and braced himself on one of the large columns. He unfolded the letter and began reading.

_Rhett,_

_I have a matter in Atlanta I must see to. I will be back shortly; within the next day. Please stay with the children. Thank you._

_-Scarlett_

Rhett folded the letter back and stared at it. She was one step ahead of him. As he usually tried to be with her. Rhett walked back in the house and the a thought struck him. "Why in the world was Scarlett going to Atlanta for? She had nothing there. That he knew of."

Curiosity plagued him.

Rhett had to know why she was in Atlanta. He would simply go crazy if he didn't find out. Then Rhett dropped his bags and headed upstairs. He opened Ella's door and walked over to her bed. She was still asleep; lost in peaceful dreams. Rhett gently brushed back her light red hair making her stir.

Ella woke up and smiled at Rhett.

"Good morning uncle Rhett." Ella yawned.

"Morning sweetheart." Rhett smiled, remembering waking Ella and Bonnie this way.

"Why are you waking me so early?" She asked, in between asleep and awake.

"Well darling, I had to tell you that your mother and I are going to town. We are going to get you a surprise."

"Really what?" She asked, excitement escaping her voice.

"Whatever you want darling." He said sweetly.

With her eyes closed Ella said, "Umm, a new doll. With a pretty pink dress."

"A doll it is then." Rhett smiled

"With a pink dress." She added.

"With a pink dress." Rhett repeated.

"We'll be back soon, sweety." Rhett said kissing her head and heading for the door.

"Goodnight…I mean goodbye uncle Rhett." Ella said

Rhett closed Ella's door softly and met Wade in the hall.

Rhett explained to Wade that he and Scarlett were going to Atlanta and would be back soon.

"Now you're the man of the house till we get back." Rhett said.

And Wade nodded. Wade followed Rhett out to the porch and watched as Rhett mounted his horse and began to gallop off.

Wade wondered where his mother was, if they were both going to Atlanta. But matters between his mother and his uncle Wade stayed clear off.

Rhett galloped his horse down the dusty driveway of Tara and headed on to the main road. All the while wondering what Scarlett could be doing in Atlanta right that minute. He would know soon enough, but kicked his horse on faster just the same.

**Ya'll will love the next chapter!!**


	12. A Fimiliarity

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own any GWTW characters...sniff sniff. **

Scarlett rang her hands as the carriage door opened which made her shield her eyes as bright light rushed in the small compartment. Thecab driver helped her out and she took his big black hand.

"Here we are Ma'am. 124 Peachtree Street." The Black cab driver said looking at the enormous house.

"Thank you." Scarlett said as she looked at the house and turned to pay the man. As she reached in her purse to grab some money and the man shook his head.

"No Ma'am. I's not gonna take a cent. It just does me good to hear a real southern belle voice again. You ain't from dee city are you Ma'am? Ya couldn't be. Your voice has the gentleness of the country." The man said.

Scarlett smiled at him, the way she used to back before the war. "Well sir, I'm from Clayton County, Georgia. Originally that is. I've lived in Atlanta for a good while though."

"Now, see I's new you a real southern belle. I's can tell by dee way you got outta dee carriage. My maw, useta tell me dat a real lady always took a man's had to get out of dee carriage. I's from dee country myself." The middle aged man said.

Scarlett smiled at the man and was especially glad to hear a deep voice like Big George had.

"Well it seems to me like your mama raised you right. But I must insist you take this." She urged trying to get him to take her money.

"No ma'am. You keep your money. I's glad to just talk to a pretty thing like yourself. Deem Yankee women I drive around won't talk to ya if you was dee Pope himself."

Scarlett just smiled and put her money back and asked him to bring her bags inside the house. As he did so she watched entranced in her own thoughts. It seemed she had wanted to get away from Atlanta and all of its old ways but now that she was back it seemed like she missed it more than she had ever dreamed of.

"Why if you hadn't paid a cab driver in Ireland the money would have been snatched right out of your hand. Yes, she had missed Atlanta's old ways and customs and civility." She thought.

As the cab driver finished putting her bags inside and began to drive off Scarlett remember where she was and what she was here for. She darted up the front stairs, almost unlady-like, and as her hand reached the door knob Scarlett heard someone call her name. It was a familiar voice and she turned, almost in slow motion.

"Scarlett?" The voice said.

"Aunt Pitty?" Scarlett asked.

"Scarlett darlin'!" The old woman shouted and quickened her pace.

Scarlett walked back to the side walk and met Aunt Pitty and little Beau. Who wasn't so little anymore.

"Aunt Pitty." Scarlett said as she hugged the woman, whom looked as if she hadn't aged since the last time she had seen her. Some two years ago.

As they broke their embrace Scarlett looked down to the dark brown haired, gray eyed boy.

He looked very similar to his mother but had Ashley's eyes and aloof look about him.

"Hello Beau." Scarlett breathed.

"Hello Aunt Scarlett." Beau said shyly.

"My, my, aren't you quite grown up." Scarlett said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Beau's face grew a soft pink with an embarrassed tint to it. "I do have a birthday coming up." He managed to stammer out.

"Oh yes, that's right. I will never in my life forget the day you were born Beau." Scarlett's eyes grew hazy for a moment as she was taken back against her will to the horrible day of death, misery, and destruction. The last part she said more to herself. "..Never."

"Well Scarlett, What brings you back to…" Aunt Pitty almost looked as if she about to swoon, because of her forwardness. Scarlett was glad for her not finishing the question and moving on to a different topic.

"What I mean dear is since you're in Atlanta; why don't you come eat supper with us tonight?" Aunt Pitty asked.

"Oh," Scarlett looked toward the door, thinking of Cat and how she didn't want to leave her again, "well I'll see what I can do." Scarlett said.

"Well we must be going, but do try to come my dear. Supper should be served about 6:00." Aunt Pitty said, gathering her skirts and taking Beau's hand.

Scarlett watched them leave and then ran to the front door and threw it open.

The dark colors of the house almost sent chills up Scarlett's spine, but she heard a small laugh coming from the parlor and she walked to it. It had been so long since she heard laughter come from these walls. 

She walked in the parlor and saw Cat playing with a small doll. Scarlett stood watching the little girl. Cat pressed her fingers to the doll's eyes and then her own. Then she did this with the doll's lips and nose. Scarlett could not believe how much she had missed the little green-eyed girl.

Then Cat's eyes drifted from the doll to Scarlett, whom stood in the doorway. Cat's eyes lit up bright and she grinned so widely that her dimples played wildly.

"Mommy!" Cat cried, still seated on the floor with her doll in hand. Then she tried to get up but tripped on her lavender dress.

"Oh Kitty Cat!" Scarlett laughed as she went to her daughter.

Scarlettt sat beside her daughter on the floor, her skirts stretched about the flour. Cat threw her arms around Scarlett and laughed. Scarlett kissed Cat's black curly locks and hugged her tight.

"Oh Cat darling, mommy has missed you so." Scarlett replied happily, still holding Cat in her arms, which was a rarity.

"Mrs. O'Hara." Mrs. Fitz said without any emotion. 

"Oh hello Mrs Fitz." Scarlett said, still cheerful.

"Did you just get back?" Mrs. Fitz asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes. I'm not so very sure how long I can stay though."

"Oh?"

"We'll talk of this later though. I'm here now. Yes, here to see my Kitty Cat." Scarlett smiled toward Cat.

"Very well. We just finished lunch, Cat usually wants to play outside about this time." Mrs. Fitz stated.

Scarlett couldn't stop herself from smiling at her little girl.

"Well then lets go outside then. I'll have my bags taken upstairs after while." Then Scarlett carried Cat out to the backyard.

Cat and Scarlett played for a long time; hours in fact. Running about the yard. Smelling the flowers, playing hide and go seek be hide the large freshly trimmed bushes, and spinning about the yard.

Finally Cat toddled off after a butterfly that was flying from flower to flower. Scarlett, who was tired from the running and frolicking, sat on the white bench on the patio.

"She's adjusted well to the temperature." Mrs. Fitz said.

"I see." Scarlett replied. "It's in her blood. And how are you adjusting to our Georgia sun?"

"I will just be glad when you are ready to return to Ireland." Mrs. Fitz said, as polite as she knew how.

Scarlett hadn't thought about Ireland in a while. In fact, she didn't even miss it half as much as she expected to. She wasn't even sure she wanted to return so very soon. But she didn't say a word to Mrs. Fitz about that.

"What time is it Mrs. Fitz?" Scarlett asked, in attempt to change the subject.

"Almost 4:45." Mrs. Fitz answered. "I should put Katie to bed now. It is well past her nap time."

"Oh yes, I suppose it is." Scarlett agreed.

With that Mrs. Fitz carried Cat up stairs to put her to bed and left Scarlett alone.

Scarlett decided she would go eat at Aunt Pitty's after all. She hadn't been to see them in quite some time and they were practically her family. So while Cat was napping, Scarlett bathed and had her hair styled neatly and wore a green almost satin dress with a gold trim. It was very high in fashion in Ireland, and Scarlett had gone all the way to Dublin to have it made.

Scarlett dotted her neck and wrists with perfume, then put on an emerald green necklace to match. The necklace hung around her neck neatly, resting on her collarbone. Then emeralds and diamonds were real, in fact Scarlett had taken her engagement ring, that Rhett had bought her, and made it into a necklace. She would only wear it on special occasions.

She turned and looked in the mirror and noticed she had aged slightly but still held charm and beauty about her.

Scarlett went down the hall but paused as she went by Bonnie's door. There in Bonnie's bed lay Cat. Her black hair wrapped about her pillow and her soft features relaxed and clam. Scarlett couldn't look in that room and see that. It cut right into her heart. Scarlett desperately wanted to go kiss Cat before she went to Aunt Pitty's but she couldn't make herself walk into that room. Scarlett continued to walk until she came to Mrs. Fitz who was unpacking some of Scarlett's belongings.

"Mrs. Fitz?" Scarlett asked, quite destracted.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Please move Cat into another bedroom. Please." Scarlett asked, softly.

"Yes Ma'am, but?"

"No, just please see to it. I shall be home shortly." Scarlett said, rushing from the room trying to conceal her emotions.

Scarlett knew she would eat fast and try to leave as soon as possible, for some odd reason she had a strange feeling about tonight that she couldn't shake.

**Thanks again for the great reviews!! I loved getting them and they really helped. Yeah the typhoid thing might not be exactly as it should be but I really don't know much about it so I am going to leave it as is. Thanks everyone. I hope you like the next chapters. **


	13. Intuition

**Disclaimer: I don't own any GWTW or Scarlett characters. **

Scarlett had time to collect herself in the cab, on the way to Aunt Pitty's.

As the carriage stopped Scarlett got out and thanked Pork and told him to go to the kitchen and get something to eat as well. She brushed her hair back and adjusted her skirts and then knocked on the door.

A very old and weathered uncle peter came to the door.

"Mmm…Ms. Scarlett?" He stammered.

"Hello Uncle Peter. Its so good to see you again." Scarlett said, clearly as she knew he was probably hard of hearing.

"Well lawsy mercy miss Scarlett. Come on in." Uncle Peter said, opening the door for Scarlett to come inside.

Scarlett removed her shawl and handed it to one of the maids who observed her curiously.

"Aunt Scarlett!" Beau yelled from the other room, followed by running into the foyer.

"You really came! I told Aunt India you would but she didn't believe me, but I told her." Beau babbled on, but Scarlett was distracted by the strange, yet familiar man that stood in front of her.

"Hello Ashley." Scarlett said, breaking their awkward stare.

"Hello Scarlett, dear." Ashley said taking her hand like he had done so many times and kissed it nicely.

Ashley had aged somewhat since Scarlett had seen him. He had grown only two years older but old age had seemed to leave timeless wrinkles that seemed to tell a story. One that Scarlett knew all to well. 

Deep in his eyes reflected a time long lost and only remembered by few. A slow sleepy time where a soft lullaby whistled in the wind and where innocence and forgiveness went hand in hand.

A large lump had forged its way into her throat.

India who had now walked in the room saw the way Scarlett and Ashley were looking at each other and she didn't like it. She knew Scarlett would only bring trouble. Now Beau was fascinated with his aunt and Ashley would soon be under her spell too.

"Hello Scarlett." India said, venom in her voice.

"India." Scarlett nodded. "How have you been?"

"As fine as can be expected. We are all fine. Now, what do you want Scarlett? We were just about to sit down to dinner." India huffed.

"She's here to eat of course." Aunt Pitty spoke up. Maybe for the first time ever concerning Scarlett.

"I invited her, India, besides she can come into this house whenever she pleases."

Scarlett had no idea why Aunt Pitty was being so loving and understanding toward her, but she wasn't going to question it.

Supper went rather passively. Mostly small talk though. Started by Aunt Pitty. She informed Scarlett of the newest marriages and births, of Beau's newest academic accomplishments, and of course, the latest gossip.

As the desert dishes were bring taken from the table, everyone started to retire to the settee.

Scarlett knew she should be getting home, for Cat's sake at least.

So she said her sweetest goodbyes and promised to come and visit again before she left town.

As Scarlett waited for pork to pull the cab around, Ashley came to stand with her.

"I couldn't have you waiting alone, Scarlett." Ashley said. "Not at this hour."

Scarlett smiled, "Thank you, Ashley."

They stood in silence for a few moments, until Ashley spoke.

"What are you doing here Scarlett? Are you going to stay?" He asked, then taking her hand in his. "I don't think I could bear for you to live and return like this many more times. I see things in your eyes that I had long forgotten, and hadn't seen since Melly's passing. Things of happy times. I…"

"Oh, Ashley don't be looking so deeply in my eyes. There is nothing in there worth giving your time to look for. Nothing but pain and old memories. We shouldn't dwell on them."

"Scarlett, times long gone are the only things that are worth remembering." Ashley said, inactively.

"Well that's were you and I differ." Scarlett said directly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Scarlett. I really didn't mean to make you upset. But, well, can we talk tomorrow?"

Scarlett pondered his question for a moment, giving a quick nod and then saw Pork had just brought the carriage around.

"Goodbye Ashley." Scarlett, almost trying not to make eye contact.

Ashley helped her into her carriage and watched her disappear into the night.

Rhett walked down the scarcely lit streets of Peachtree Avenue.

His heart nearly stopped as he realized that he was right in front of the house.

The house that he had built for Scarlett, the house Bonnie had been born in, the house that held so many memories.

Rhett knew Scarlett had to be in there for there were candles lit inside, but he didn't know if he could bring himself enter.

He had consumed several drinks already to calm his nerves, but by no means was he drunk.

He slowly walked up the front steps and ran his hand over the brass handles of the large doorframe. He squeezed the handle but the door didn't budge. He jerked the door with only a little application, but with no avail.Then Rhett walked himself down the front steps rather quickly and began to light a cigar as he walked.

Then for no reason at all, he turned sharply around and went back to the door. He pulled a gold key from his jacket pocket and then in one steady motion unlocked the door.

He walked in quietly and almost tip toed through the house.

Everything was so quite and for one reason or another, Rhett felt small. Very small and he hated that feeling.

He was especially tired and all he wanted to do was get some rest. He walked up the large steps to the second floor and a chill went up his spin as he walked.

He almost heard a scream and a flash of the past went threw his mind.

He shook it away and then quickened his pace up the stairs. He stopped before Scarlett's large door, assuming she was asleep already. He put his hand to the wood frame and felt frame's cool texture.

Rhett decided to tell Scarlett of his return in the morning, for now he was going to his old room. the room he had previously been banished to.

He walked to the door and for an odd reason only opened it slightly. The light from the hall filled the room, displaying what seemed to be a ghost.

Rhett stood there stunned. A little black headed girl lay under Rhett's blankets. Rhett felt plastered to the ground. His heart had never beat faster and all he could do was stand in the doorway.

"Bonnie?" He whispered. The little girl shifted away from the light making a soft noise.

"Oh, Lord." Rhett said almost under his breath.

Scarlett got out of the carriage and told Pork goodnight as she went to the door. She reached for her key but saw that the door was already unlocked.

"I told Mrs. Fitz to lock that door." Scarlett said, irritated.

As she went inside and walked up the stairs she smelled a familiar smell. A smell of whiskey, horses, and cigars. A smell of Rhett.

She took it in intoxicatingly.

And then continued up the stairs. As she reached the top of the stairs she stopped dead in her tracks.

Standing just a few feet down the hall was Rhett. He was in the house, looking at the secret she had tried so hard to keep hidden Then he turned and their eyes met.

And Scarlett knew that she had hell to pay now.

**The suspense!!! Please review. J**


	14. Her Name is Butler

-1**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any GWTW or SCARLETT characters.**

**I hope everyone likes this NEW chapter!!**

Heat rose from Scarlett's feet all the way up to her face. She felt a sudden twinge of pain shoot through her entire body and a sudden sickening feeling captured her stomach.

"Rhett….I…." Scarlett felt his name slip through her lips but no thought had been conceived in speaking it. She was, maybe for the first time in her life, speechless. She was the vulnerable one, the ace was not up her sleeve anymore and her pistol was not loaded. She could only imagine what Rhett was about to do.

"What is this?" Rhett said, little emotion in his voice.

Scarlett could not manage a word but her eyes never left him.

"Who is this…this child in my bed?" Rhett now exclaimed with a shaky cracking in his speech.

"Oh, Rhett…..I can explain….I can." Scarlett simply said, lightly above a whisper.

Rhett did not move for a few moments. So long in fact that Scarlett felt as if it might not be as hard to tell Rhett as she thought. Perhaps he would understand and be accepting. Perhaps he would slide her into his arms and say it was his fault as well and their was nothing to worry about. Scarlett remembered the few times she had let all her cares roll on to Rhett's shoulders and he seemed to make them vanish into nothing. She had remembered on their honeymoon, when the nightmares she had plagued her mind so and Rhett held her and rocked her until she no longer feared the night. She remembered the walk she and Rhett shared around the grounds of Tara when he promised her that she could have all the money she needed to restore Tara to its former glory. Oh and that day on the beach. Oh that day…she had wanted Rhett so terribly bad and she awoke to have him holding her, his dark muscles caressing her drained body.

Rhett lowered his head and Scarlett almost thought to go to him but then Rhett darted at her. His hands grabbed Scarlett's shoulders, on hand on each shoulder blade, and pushed her to the wall fast and forcefully. The wall shook with a "bang" under her back bone.

"You will tell me God damn it! You will tell me who this child is!" His grip hardened and his fingers drove themselves deeper into her skin.

"You're…." Scarlett squirmed, her brow wrinkled and she looked at her right arm, which was trapped under Rhett's fierce hand.

"Don't you dare say I'm hurting you. I do not want to hear those words even try to come out of your treacherous mouth. Now, tell me Scarlett." Rhett said, pressing her against the wall harder. His eyes bore into hers.

"Ms. O'hara?!" Mrs. Fitz gasped, clenching one hand to her mouth.

Rhett eased his grip and turned to see Mrs. Fitz. With the dim lighting it took a few moments for Rhett to recognize the face. His brain raced to put the facts together. He sharply looked at Scarlett but did not ease his grip.

Scarlett would not summit to Rhett, she evenly met his stare and would not relent. Without looking her way Scarlett said, "There's nothing wrong Mrs. Fitz. You may leave us."

"But Mistress?" Mrs. Fitz almost begged.

Suddenly Rhett released Scarlett and dropped his hands quickly to his sides. "I saw you, in Charleston. You were the woman with the little…" Rhett stopped and his chest began rising and falling faster and faster.

"Scarlett, tell me the truth." Rhett replied in a more rational tone.

"Mrs. Fitz is my maid, more than a maid I suppose. She's, well, we goes everywhere with me and…" Tears nearly rose from Scarlett's eyes but she pushed them back with all the strength she could muster.

"So that is her child in that room?" Rhett said, more a statement than a question.

"She's, she's…." Scarlett found the tears harder to bear. Scarlett looked to Mrs. Fitz so she could dismiss her but Mrs. Fitz had already departed downstairs. A sigh rose high in Scarlett's chest, the large amount of secrecy she had created was about to erupt.

"She's my child Rhett." The words stung into his heart. "She's our child."

Rhett was silent and the candle light painted his skin a softer color than it actually was.

"Oh Rhett please say something. Anything. This isn't how I wanted it to be." Scarlett rushed to his side and tucked her arm into his. "Please Rhett, let me show you our daughter. Please, this is all I have wanted for so long." Scarlett pleaded with Rhett, she almost thought he understood. He looked down at her and his eyes showed kindness and love.

"Oh, Rhett…we can start over again." Scarlett breathed.

"No, we cannot. I do not believe you Scarlett. I cannot. I am married to Anne. She is in Charleston and has been nothing but wonderful to me. I cannot leave her and start a new life with you. Look at yourself Scarlett, I cannot trust you. No one can trust you. Not your children, not even yourself." Rhett said, bitterness hung in his voice.

"Rhett, I know you are upset and confused, but…but you do not mean that. You do not love Anne. You could not love anyone else besides me and you know it." Scarlett replied, desperately.

"How could that possibly be our child Scarlett?"

"The day, the day we were ship wrecked. You remember…." Scarlett could not bring herself to actually repeat the words of love and lust that had happened that day.

Rhett did not say anything and did not even dare look at Scarlett. "My dear." He said, holding his hat up enough to salute a goodbye. Then he turned and started down the stairs.

"Rhett, wait!! You cannot leave. Do not leave me again." Scarlett chased after him.

Normally, Scarlett would have never dreamed of chasing any man but this way different. She felt as if she was back in her house two years ago when Melly died, chasing Rhett to the door and having him leave her.

"Rhett, I love you. I do. Oh, God knows I do. I never have stopped. Not for the entire two years I was in Ireland. I have dreamt of you every night since I left. Oh please darling, it can be like it has been at Tara. You know we were happy at Tara. Our walks…and now we have another child. Oh Rhett, we can start over together. Please Rhett, do not throw it away again." Scarlett struggled to catch her breath after her long plead.

"My dear, you do not know what love is." Rhett simply said, and turned and walked out the door.

Scarlett felt herself shut the door but the bodily movement was not a thought out action. She walked herself into the parlor and decided to get severely drunk. She pulled the cork off the brandy and drank it straight from the flask. After several, swallows she put the bottle down. This was something she would have done. But not now. She was more than this. She turned and climbed the stairs and headed for Rhett's room. Cat still lay in the bed, slumbering and looking especially like Bonnie.

"What would she do without him? How could she go on?" Scarlett thought. "She would though, she had always managed to "go on," even after she wanted to give up. Scarlett O'Hara could not ever give up. It was not in her to give up."

Sleep would not find Scarlett tonight. She would lay in the room thinking about Rhett, not about what she could do to get him back but what she loved about him.

Rhett planned on going into a brothel, getting drunk and losing an outrageous amount of money. On his way though, he could not manage to keep the images of the little greened eyed child out of his mind. "What if she was his? Oh, what if it would be another chance?"

\

"That thought was not even remotely comforting to him. In fact, it was less comforting than returning to Anne and living out his life miserably. With Anne he would have love and acceptance but he would never entirely live to what his true happiness could be and he thought he deserved that. After what had happened to Bonnie he did not feel worth living happily and starting over. Starting over and having a happy ending meant leaving Bonnie behind." Rhett continued to walk and then he remembered how he felt when Scarlett fell.

"He wanted to die. He wanted that child Scarlett had conceived and it was his fault she lost it. He never had thought it really affected her but what if it had?"

As he walked he was brought back to 124 Peachtree street. The house was still lit with candles even though it was 2:45 in the morning. He thought to keep walking but the curiosity of seeing that child again plagued him.

He entered the house and traveled the stairs. He found Scarlett laying next to Cat in the bed. He lightly touched Scarlett's face and then turned to see the child. How she looked like Bonnie. Rhett knew Scarlett could not have been lying now.

Scarlett could feel eyes upon her. She woke quickly and saw Rhett. She smiled softly and he could see she had been crying.

"What is her name?" Rhett asked, in a whisper.

"Cat. Well that's what I call her. Her Christian name is Katie Column O'Hara." Scarlett said, looking at Cat and then back up to Rhett.

"Butler." He said, simply yet soundly.

"Pardon?" Scarlett, muttered.

"Her name is not O'Hara. It is Butler." Rhett said, now firmly.

Scarlett raised up from the bed but tried not to wake Cat. She through her arms around Rhett and kissed him feverously. Tears streamed down her face and she held Rhett even closer. "Darling, I do love you." Scarlett whispered in his ear.

"I love you." Rhett tightened his grip around Scarlett's waist.

A mound of kisses followed. Scarlett broke the kiss and grabbed Rhett's hand, "Rhett I want you to meet your daughter," Scarlett smiled.

"Don't wake her now Scarlett." Rhett said.

"There will be tomorrow. I can think of someone else I would like to get acquainted with." He eyed Scarlett's body and she smiled giddily.

She outstretched her arms and Rhett lifted her with ease and carried her to her room. The room he hadn't accompanied her with in some time.

In that back of Scarlett's mind she knew that she shouldn't continue with Rhett further but she could not resist anymore. She had waited for him for so long. This was all her body wanted and she could not deny it any longer.

In the middle of their passionate night Scarlett leaned close to Rhett's ear and whispered, "I do love you Rhett Butler."

This meant more to Rhett than he ever could have imagined. It was one thing for Scarlett to tell him she loved him when she was getting her way or attempting to but this was different. She really loved him.

Just before they drifted off to sleep Scarlett asked, "Rhett, is this a new start?"

"Yes, my dear, it is. It is." Rhett dreamily answered.

"Tomorrow he'll actually meet her. And we will all be a family again." Scarlett beamed with happiness.

The reality of what all Atlanta would say was not even a consideration of Scarlett's at the moment. Scarlett then reached for Rhett and he was actually there to take her in his arms for the night.

**I hope everyone like this chapter. This is kinda one of those "finally!" chapters. When you have been working up to read the "good stuff". Well I know this chapter sounds like the end but its not. There will be plenty of drama to follow. **


	15. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I do not own any GWTW characters.**

Scarlett woke the next morning with a happy excitement, much like the feeling children get on Christmas morning. Her night with Rhett had been wonderful, everything she had hoped for and more.

She had woke several times in the night and reached for him to find him already holding her close and it would almost stir her awake further.

The Georgia light flooded her room, even through the drawn curtains. She looked next to her and there was Rhett, shirt off and his black hair a mess. She laughed to herself. "How well her plan had worked." Scarlet grinned.

Cat, was not intended to be a plan of retrieving Rhett's love again but the moment Scarlett knew she was with child she knew Rhett Butler would be in her power once again. Scarlett had never remembered lingering in the bed to watch her husband in the brief marriage. Either she or Rhett, usually Rhett, had gotten out before the other and with not as much as a good morning left without to do their own interests.

"Now they had a similar interest. Cat. Oh today he would meet Cat. He would adore her and she knew Cat would love him more than anything, besides her." Scarlett knew Bonnie had loved her but she also knew Bonnie was Rhett's child. She knew it was mostly her fault; she had never given Bonnie a large amount of her maternal time. As much as Scarlett missed Bonnie she knew that Cat was hers…theirs….to start over with.

Cat would bring them much closer. Not just Rhett and Scarlett but Wade and Ella as well. Scarlett was lost in thought when Rhett awoke.

It was as he had hoped for years. Scarlett would be sitting in the bed with him lightly stroking his arm, and not for his benefit but her own purpose. He had never forgotten how beautiful she was, nor had he forgotten how captivating. But in the mornings, he was radiant.

Without warning, Rhett grabbed Scarlett and pulled her on top him. She smiled brightly, surprised and playful.

"I do not know if I have ever seen her looking quite like this." Rhett though, tucking a tendril of hair behind Scarlett's ear.

"Good morning, Captain Butler," Scarlett said, fully awake.

She had not called him Captain Butler in years, "I think I am in a dream. I have the most wonderful woman in my bed."

"Do you usually dream of women in your bed?" Scarlett jeered, eyebrows erect.

"Usually I have to capture her to have her in my bed. I am glad to see she is finally willing." Rhett smiled back. How he had wanted this. "When he and Anne….."

"Oh Anne," Rhett thought. "I am married to another woman," he thought frantically, but then looking into the green eyes above him, "but I have the most wonderful one here."

He did not want anything to spoil this morning. He began kissing Scarlett. It started as an innocent good morning kiss, but then spiraled into lustful hours later. Any thoughts of Anne were whisked away from Rhett's mind.

As Scarlett dressed she felt oddly exhausted and the day hadn't even begun. She put on a dress which she used as a simple day dress in Ireland but was overly fashionable in Atlanta. Rhett sat on the edge of the bed, shirt still unbutton.

He watched with amazement as she brushed her hair and dabbed perfume on her wrists.

Scarlett turned and soaked up the attention she was receiving. "Rhett," Scarlett said, walking over to his side, "I want you to meet our Katie."

Rhett nodded and smiled. Scarlett returned to her vanity and finished primping.

Although, Rhett was scared out of his mind to she Cat again. Ever since he had seen her in Charleston he had been sick over her. She had plagued him and he did not know if he could bear seeing her and knowing full and well she was his.

Scarlett reached for his hand and led him down the hall. He braced himself as she turned the latch and entered his room.

"Mommy!" A small voice cried.

"Good morning Darling, Did you sleep well?" Scarlett scooped the child up and kissed her cheeks.

Rhett stood, stiff in the corner of the room.

Scarlett continued to talk sweetly to Cat and then she prepared herself for the introduction. "Cat, my love, this is someone I want you to meet."

Cat toddled over to Rhett. She balanced herself on Rhett's arm and studied him.

"This is your father, Cat." Scarlett said, hesitantly. She prayed Cat would reach for him and not cry. She wanted this to be perfect.

Cat looked to her mother and then to Rhett. "Daddeee?" The small child stuttered.

Rhett felt his heart melt away and hot tears began to surface in his eyes, that did not go unnoticed by Scarlett.

"Yes, my dear, yes. I am your Daddy." Rhett grabbed Cat and lifted her in his arms and held her like she might float away if he didn't hold her tight.

Scarlett, began to feel a tear run down her cheek. "This was a new beginning, a new, fresh beginning.

**Please let me know what you think. Sorry if there are spelling errors. I did not have time to proof read. I just really wanted to get this chapter up.**


	16. A Filled Void

Disclaimer: I do not claim any GWTW characters or Scarlett characters.

After a brief lunch Scarlett, Rhett, and Cat retreated to the lush ground of their once immaculately kept backyard. Scarlett had always despised the large shrubbery that Rhett had insisted on planting to surround the yard but now she was most grateful for it. All of Atlanta would been simply buzzing.

Rhett watched Cat all through their meal. He thought she looked so much like Bonnie, but he realized her personality would not be compared to another's. She was a character, Rhett could already see.

Rhett sat legs stretched to the side of him, one arm bracing all his weight. He looked to Scarlett, "She is a true treasure Scarlett."

"She is Rhett. She really is." Scarlett replied, her fingers running through Cat's tangled curls.

"Stop!" Cat though her arms up, nudging her mother away. Then Cat gathered herself, tripping over her cotton dress trotted over to the fountain in the middle of the yard.

A grin slipped across Rhett's countenance. After Cat had found interest in a small bug crawling across the base of the fountain. "Scarlett O'Hara silenced. I never thought I'd seen the day. But I am glad I have had the privilege of meeting the silencer."

"Oh hush Rhett!" Scarlett acted mad as she threw a handful of grass which barely floated the Rhett's side.

Rhett let out a deep chuckle and pulled Scarlett to him. She gladly gave into the embrace. She grinned up at him and flashed a smile that took years off her face.

"What happened here?" Rhett questioned, cupping her chin in his free hand and examining a small scar located on her left jaw line.

His brow created a distinct frown that Scarlett knew all to well. She put her finger tips to the precise place where the elongated, nearly triangular shaped scar resided as if she had done it a thousand times before. Rhett assumed she had. This was the only imperfection on her lovely skin. How he knew she was vain about that skin. The scar was the same coloration as the rest of her complexion and it was no bigger than the size of a dime but Rhett did notice it in the broad daylight.

He wished he had a dime for every time he had heard Mammy holler at Scarlett or Ella or even little Bonnie about keeping out of the sun. A smile almost crept across his face when he thought of no matter how many dimes he had Scarlett would have spent all of them.

Touching the scar and then quickly looking down, "I went all the way to Dublin to get a special roués that would cover this awful thing." Rhett could tell she was embarrassed, but this intrigued him and he did not relent.

"You know Rhett, I hadn't see Mammy in so long and with all that was going on at Tara at the time I arrived this awful scar was the first thing Mammy noticed." Scarlett smiled slightly and then looked to Cat across the yard. Her eyes darted back to Rhett and then down to the ground.

She plucked a few strands of grass and carelessly let them fall to the ground. "I had just begun to get settled in my house, Ballihara, that's my home. I rebuilt it from almost nothing. It was in ruins practically. I worked as hard as I did to make ends meet at Tara all those years ago."

Scarlett finally got to the point, "I had been planting wood anemones, borages, redshanks, and tons of red valerian. There had been many cluas chaoin prospering in the abandon flower garden and no one saw fit to tell me that they had the most poisonous berries." A bit of a bitter tone flared in Scarlett's voice at that fact.

"Don't tell me that ravenous appetite you have got the best of you." Rhett jeered.

"Why must you always make jokes?" Scarlett jerked out of his arms and pressed her lips to a pout.

"I'm sorry my love," He said, kissing her hand apologetically, "please continue."

Scarlett relented a moment and then continued, "Well I must have got into the berry's juice when I was pulling up the plant. I had such a fever! And then my face broke out in several bumps. After the rest of the places cleared up this one remained. It left this little scar."

Rhett now could see the vulnerable look Scarlett obtained and it was less than pleasurable for him to see. "You're beautiful my dear. Never duck your head like that again." Rhett scooped Scarlett's face in his hand again.

Scarlett smiled and kissed him on the lips. The awkwardness had melted away from her body and she longed for Rhett to lead her upstairs. She pulled away from the kiss to look at his black eyes, eyes she missed so.

"I really have missed you Rhett." She softly whispered sincerely, the words tickling Rhett's face.

Just then Cat toddled back to her mother and newly discovered father. "Mama, I wanna ride." Cat stated her complaint in a rather defiant manner. A manner both her parents felt was adorable, the makings for a rather spoiled child.

"Ride my darling?" Scarlett grasped Cat by her dress and pulled her in her lap.

"Yes." Cat put her hands high on her tiny hips.

"She rides? At this age?" Rhett questioned, brows raised and erect.

Before Scarlett could answer Cat interrupted. "I can so ride. I's a big gwurl."

Rhett laughed, "Well just how old are you?"

"This many…" Cat struggled to hold up two fingers.

"She will be three in just a few months now." Scarlett smiled sweetly. "I do let her ride, with me though. She has a small pony back home but she is to small to ride him alone. Tell your father his name."

Cat looked a bit confused at the word "father," but after a short minute Cat continued. "Sásta." Cat said, an bit of Irish accent evident in her tiny voice.

Rhett looked to Scarlett for a translation, "It means, happy. Our stable boy always called that little pony happy because of his good disposition. Cat thought it the perfect name for him."

"I am afraid we will not be able to ride today my love." Scarlett told Cat. "I would love to ride with you but we have no horses here and,…" Scarlett wanted to say it would not be a good idea for Atlanta to catch wind of but she decided against it, "and we will do something better than ride."

"What?" Cat began to pout but relented until she knew her options.

"Well…" Scarlett's green eyes searched about for an answer.

"What about a carriage ride?" Rhett suggested, Cat spun her upper body towards Rhett.

"Where?" Cat struggled with her pronunciation of the "w".

"Oh, I think I can find somewhere you might like." He offered.

The little girl's eyes bore straight into Rhett and he felt as if he was all of a sudden small.

Cat nodded after a short time and Scarlett arranged for Pansy to pack a lunch for the three of them and left, without Mrs. Fitz.

The carriage ride was a pleasant one. Rhett enjoyed listening to Scarlett and Cat. He even convinced Cat to sit in his lap. He knew she had called him father earlier but he knew she did not understand. He wanted to make sure she did. It would take time though.

Finally the carriage stopped along a meadow in a foreign place to Scarlett. Rhett told her he had come here several times to let Bonnie ride her pony or alone, simply to think. He was glad to share this place with Scarlett and Cat, ever so glad. The three picnicked and Cat toddle through the wild flowers which flourished in the clay dirt. The sage grasses stood a little higher than Cat's head in some places and she crinkled her nose in a giddy way when caught there.

Rhett soon found that he had Cat's guards down and was able to put her on his shoulders and spin her around like until she giggled immensely. Scarlett thought he looked a little ridiculous doing this but in bringing this to Rhett's attention he completely ignored the observation.

Scarlett remembered how Rhett had simply made a fool of himself over children but she was glad it was over Cat now. She had spent countless hours in Ireland thinking of how it would or could have been; this was it.

The years seemed to melt off Rhett as Scarlett watched Cat and Rhett play. He would chase her about the grasses and then show her how to blow dandelions, which was especially fascinating to her.

After what seemed to be hours Rhett carried Cat to the blanket to which her mother sat.

"I think you might have tired this old man out Cat." Scarlett smiled, push Rhett slightly with her free arm; Cat had crawled into the other.

Cat grinned and looked to be tired herself. Rhett could not take his eyes of the child. As if she was the most amazing creature he had ever laid eyes upon.

"Miss Cat?" Rhett questioned taking her hand. "Have you ever flown?"

"Flooooown?" Cat frowned in utter confusion. Scarlett herself did not know where Rhett was planning on going with this but he had better hurry or all the ground he and Cat had established would be erased in Cat's mind. Cat did not accept things which did not come simple. If an activity required to much dedication it was not for her. Scarlett did not think it was out of laziness but more of irritation for the lack of organization in the endeavor.

"What? You tell me they do not allow flying in Ireland? Scarlett what kind of place have you kept this child in?" Rhett jested. "Come Cat, I will show you how to fly…just like a bird." He pointed to a large crow scanning the sky.

Cat sat for a moment and studied Rhett's hand, as if she was unsure of his idea. Scarlett nudged her out of her lap and towards him slightly. This was enough motivation for Cat and she took Rhett's hand.

Rhett led Cat to an open spot not far from Scarlett and took each of Cat's hands. He began to spin quickly and Cat's little body fly through the air each hand covered by her fathers tan one.

Scarlett smiled at the happy predicament she was in, yet felt slightly guilty because of the two other children she had left behind. "Poor Ella and Wade," she thought to herself, "it wasn't their fault and she had blown into their lives and right when she might have gained any trust blow right back out. I'll think of that tomorrow." She shook the thought from her brain. She would go to Tara and retrieve Ella and Wade as soon as Rhett and Cat where better acquainted and bring them to Atlanta and the brood would have a happy home again. Or well at least this time.

Cat grew dizzy and flopped down on the blanket beside Scarlett. It wasn't anytime before sleep found her and Rhett and Scarlett were left awestruck, looking at the wonder that lay between them.

"How I have lived this long without her I'll never know." Rhett offered.

"I should have told you, I know I should have but…"Scarlett tried to defend but found little words.

"No need to explain my love." Rhett outstretched his hand for hers. She did not even fully look at him but placed her hand in his, almost feeling it was outstretched.

Rhett knew it was pride that had made her decided what she has and she knew deep down he couldn't blame her. They were so similar and every part of him knew it. He longed to take her home now.

She watched as his eyes captured her very being. She felt almost nervous at the way he was looking. Then Cat stirred awake, her hair matted to the sides of her face from sweat.

"It hot!" She began to cry. Scarlett picked her up and motioned for Rhett. The three departed towards the closed in carriage.

Scarlett lay cat in Rhett's old bed. Cat seemed to surrender to sleep quickly.

"The heat it hard on her." Scarlett smiled. "Ireland is not so humid."

Even though out of the room Rhett still whispered, "Is that so? Perhaps I should visit Ireland sometime."

"Oh it is beautiful Rhett. You would love it. And…." Scarlett seemed to be passionate about the country but Rhett cut her off.

"Come Scarlett, tell me of Ireland at another time." He motioned towards her bedroom and grinned.

Scarlett in turn led him to her bedroom and shut the door behind them.

Mrs. Fitz saw from the foot of the stairs. She had so many questions, questions she knew would not be answered. She knew this was not her mistress but she wondered if it perhaps was and Scarlett had been pretending all along. "No doubt she has lied to everyone." Mrs. Fitz thought, but she was loyal and would keep shut off all that she saw in this dreadfully hot Atlanta.

Scarlett and Rhett made up for lost time, holding each other and giving exactly what the other needed. Hours seemed to go by within minutes. Nightfall already was around them and Scarlett could feel her stomach growling. Mrs. Fitz had no doubt feed Cat already but Scarlett told Rhett she was starved and wanted to go out to eat.

"Out? Why my love we would be the talk of the town." He watched her leave his side and put on a shear purple robe.

"Oh we do not have to go directly in town. Let's go to that fancy place in Marietta."

"Marietta? Why Scarlett that is to far for dinner." Rhett informed, lighting cigar.

"Not in my bed!" Scarlett said, snatching the barely lit cigar. "I will not have that nasty habit in my bed." She stomped her foot.

Rhett laughted and got out of bed himself. He walked to Scarlett and kissed her forehead, "Alright my pet, we will go all the way out to Marietta"

Scarlett beamed at getting her way as Rhett knew she would.

Rhett peeped in on Cat as they were leaving. She was playing on the floor with what seemed to be some old toys of Ella's and Bonnie's. When she saw him he smiled and winked at her and at her grin closed the door back.

When he joined Scarlett she was talking to Mrs. Fitz, "…Now you have already fed Cat her supper, is that right?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. Now go play with her some and give her a bath before bed. She is probably filthy."

Rhett brought Scarlet a shawl and the two entered the carriage with ease. Jack Daniels came along for the ride.

Ashley Wilkes walked down the sidewalk, destination 124 Peachtree street. He planned to pay Scarlet a visit. To his astonishment he saw her pulling another man's arm into her carriage.

"At this hour who could she be with?" He thought. Then he turned around and headed back to Aunt Pity's to join the monotony that was his life.

"_Sitting by the road-side on a summer's day, Chatting with my mess-mates…" _A severely drunk Scarlett and Rhett sang loudly on the way back from Marietta. Scarlett's actions took her back to the honeymoon she and Rhett shared in New Orleans. At dinner she ate whatever she saw and did not worry about her waistline and she drank wine that was not usually served to ladies, in public especially. She loved the way Rhett allowed her to behave. He not only allowed it; he practically encouraged it. Scarlett searched for the next line of, "Goober Peas".

"…_passing time away lying in the shadow underneath the trees, Goodness how delicious, eating goober peas.! Peas! Peas! Peas! Peas! Eating Goober Peas, Goodness how delicious, eating goober peas!" _Rhett and Scarlett finished the humorous song about the "Georgia Boys" who were know as "goober grabbers".

"That is the silliest song I have ever heard." Scarlett smiled, turning up the bottle of whiskey without so much as a thought to how unladylike it was.

Rhett laughted and then took the bottle from her and did the same, "Damn, this is strong stuff. Tennessee sure knows what they are doing."

"That's where this awful ol' stuff comes from?" Scarlett asked, downing another sip.

"Lynchburg to be exact. It's a small town but worth visiting." He offered. Rhett did not inform Scarlett further for he saw she was very little interested in what he was saying.

"Perhaps we should put this away." Rhett said, taking the bottle from Scarlett's hand and pulling her close to him. He faintly smelled her perfume and it tempted him to invite his lips to her soft neck.

"This is a terribly long ride. I wish we were home." Scarlett demanded, irritation in her voice. It was not a minute later Scarlett asked, "Rhett sing another tune with me. I love singing." Scarlett hiccupped but began to sing "The Bonnie Blue Flag".

Rhett sang along in the last couple verses and then led the song " Here's Your Mule". Before Rhett even finished the third verse, Scarlett's slurred speech slowly died out of the song and he felt her body go limp against his. He smiled and cradled her in his arms like a child.

Upon arrival at the Peachtree home Rhett carried Scarlett up to her bedroom. He undressed her and laid her down in the newly washed linens. Before undressing himself he crossed the hall to look at Cat one more time. She lay peacefully in her bed, her thumb slightly in her mouth. This brought a smile to his face and he couldn't help but walk over to her and pick up her little hand. He examined it for a moment and then kissed her palm. His whiskers apparently tickled her and she moved away from the gesture.

"Goodnight, my newfound love." He kissed her forehead.

Then he went back to Scarlett and noticed the similarities that she and Cat shared. There were so many. When he tried to remember how similar Bonnie and Scarlett had looked it made his heart sink. Cat did look like Scarlett but not in any way like Bonnie had. She was just a smaller version of Scarlett and everyone could see it. A feeling of utter depression overcame him.

Rhett lay down and could feel the patterns of Scarlett's breathing. He was silent for a moment and then thought, that maybe, just maybe Cat was to look like him. This brightened his mood. He would no longer morn for Bonnie. He knew he would be forever changed because of what had happened with Bonnie but Cat should be his new focus and he vowed to make it as such.

Rhett finally gave way to sleep. The morning came utterly fast. Scarlett only woke long enough to establish the fact that it was much to bright outside and that the drapes needed to be drawn.

Rhett was already awake but seemed content enough just laying next to Scarlett. He watched her eyes strain in the morning light. She concededly motioned to the window and groaned under her breath and Rhett got up and complied to her request.

He thought of the love they made the last couple days. It was wonderful, better than any times he could remember, even their honeymoon. Scarlett allowed Rhett to pull her to him when he entered the bed again.

"Thank You." She replied, eyes still closed.

He had learned that Scarlett did not want to be overly affectionate as soon as she woke, unlike most men. None the less he cradled her in his arms but did not force more.

Scarlett slowly woke and loved being in Rhett's strong arms, she did not know how she had slept so long without him. He caressed her in a loving manner until it turned into a more passionate act. A few hours passed. The intensity left the both of them tired although it was just the beginning of the day. Scarlett put her robe on and sat at her vanity brushing her hair. She put in some knew earbobs she had been given for Christmas from Column last year. They were plainer than Rhett had expected her to adorner herself with, this though impressed him.

He walked up behind her and stroked her shoulders, slightly massaging them. She closed her eyes and smiled up at him.

"So what should we do today Rhett?" Scarlett asked, more a statement than a question. "I think we should go…" Scarlett stopped herself, knowing she had limited places she, Rhett and Cat could go without arising scandal.

"Well to tell you the truth Rhett, I cannot think of where to go yet. Perhaps after breakfast something will come to me. But I think tomorrow we should go back to Tara to be with Ella. We will have to leave Cat of course." Scarlett rambled, continuing to run the brush through her past shoulder-length hair.

Rhett stalled for a moment, "Scarlett dear," he moved away from her, "I must go back to An…"

Scarlett knew with only the one syllable what name he was about to speak. "Don't you dare say her name in my house!" Scarlett slammed her hair brush down, bring Rhett's eyes to it's new location.

"Now Scarlett, I do not mean to stay, but I do need to offer her some sort of explanation. I have been away for some time without leaving her the slightest notion of where I am."

"So that's it." She got up and faced him, "You leave the monotony which is your pathetic, proper Charleston life to come back to what you really want, always wanted!" She shouted at him, fists balled at her sides.

Rhett stared at her, his emotions unattainable through his black eyes.

"Me. That is what you wanted and missed. So now you leave my bed and run back to your mealy little wife?" Scarlett was furious.

"It is not like that Scarlett. I left because of Ella and you know it. We fell in love, I never stopped loving you but we really and truly fell in love this time. And Cat, I love her so much. She is filling a void I thought would never mend. I will come back Scarlett, I am not leaving you. But she is my wife and if there will be anything for us, or Cat, or Wade and Ella…" His eyes looked almost pleading, "…I must go."

Scarlett said nothing, eyes burning hot.

Rhett thought to go to her but thought better. Not now, she would tear his head off. He had learned Scarlett well and this was not the time or affection. Some women broke down and needed to be held, not Scarlett, at least not right away.

"I will be back Scarlett, just give me some time with Anne and to explain some things. I will at least leave on some business and come back to Atlanta."

Face flushed with embarrassment then anger Scarlett lashed out. "What like I'm your new Belle? I told you once a long time ago, I will not be your mistress."

Scarlett almost regretted what she had said when Rhett's faced hardened before her very eyes. He was at her side, "Don't ever talk like that again Scarlett, I mean it." He shook her fiercely but not hard enough to terribly invoke pain.

She would not apologize or even let her eyes give her away. She stood firm, proud.

Rhett looked at her and thought for a moment. "Scarlett I want our family. I will make it happen, but I have to settle this. If she had given me one good reason I would be gone, be hasn't done a damn thing wrong. Good just isn't good enough anymore."

In looking in Rhett's eyes she could see that his defenses were down and he wasn't lying. He truly meant it. Scarlett soften her countenance and to Rhett's surprise put her hand to his face. " She kissed cheek softly and nodded, the kind of nod lovers share without words.

Breakfast went by rather quickly. Rhett took the time to play with Cat until she was to take a mid morning nap. Rhett knew it would be hard leaving what he had just discovered to be his. Scarlett walked him to the door and was surprised at how calmly and ladylike she bid farewell.

"I am going to Atlanta in the morning, to visit Ella. I will be there a few days and return to Atlanta. Do not be long." She had love in her voice.

"I will hurry as fast as possible my pet." He kissed her forehead and then her lips.

As he turned to put his hat on he focused on his new mission and thought deeply of what had to be done.

**I know it has been an awfully long time since I updated. I hope everyone has had a great holiday.  
Please review.**


	17. How Hard Can It Be?

-1Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any GWTW or Scarlett characters. They belong to Mrs. Mitchell and Ripley.

Rhett's pace was rather slow that cloudy morning as he trudged to his mother's home in Charleston. On the train ride he planned to think of a way of easing Anne with the news of his whereabouts theses few weeks, although the train ride flew by much quicker than he had anticipated. Still, when any scenario came into his brain it was drowned out by the memory of Scarlett's sweet kisses on his lips.

He arrived. A turn of an unlocked door brought him into the parlor; the sounds of Beethoven humming through the air. Following the sound led him into the study where Anne played an intricate piece, back facing Rhett.

He studied her from behind, hair pulled up neatly, not a misplaced strand. Every detail of her reflected years of proper breeding. Although, her blood line was not similar to the Wilkes's. The Wilkes's were proper and pristine they lacked hybrid vigor, so to speak. Their entire clan was weak and frail, Anne was neither or these. She, as ladylike and true to the old guard as she was, portrayed strength when needed and zeal. The kind of strength a woman must have to give birth, the kind of strength that a woman has to bid farewell to her man as he walks to a unmarked grave, and the strength it takes to bury a child before its time. Rhett knew Anne had to courage most did not but he also knew what a lovely, delicate person she was and how it would destroy everything in her world to divorce her.

Anne continued to play but a moment more until she abruptly stopped and as if feeling Rhett's presence, turned quickly.

"Rhett Darling!" She cried, hands outstretched until they found his firm waist.

He was unsure whether to embrace her, but something inside him knew he missed her and returned to hug.

"Oh Rhett," Tears began to flow, "I have missed you so, and worried sick….why I could not sleep for days. My Dear, you have come back to me!" She never released her grip.

Rhett pulled her back to look at her and could tell it would be harder than he thought to tell her goodbye.

"I am sorry Anne…I…"

"No need my love, no need." Anne hushed him, one finger to his mouth.

"Dana?" Anne called, a lightly colored black woman entered. "Please bring Mr. Butler and I lunch."

Rhett was hungry but wished to get this over with. Anne led Rhett out onto the veranda, the smell of salty Charleston was especially strong and it engulfed Rhett's senses.

"Darling," Anne lovingly took Rhett's presence in, "I have missed you more than you will ever know."

All Rhett could do was force a smile. She looked especially pretty in the partially lit world.

"Tell me all of where you have been." Anne crossed her ankles and folded her hands in her lap. Her attentiveness was a quality instilled in ladies at a young age.

"Well…" Rhett began, "I was with Ella."

"Ella?" Anne let a small wrinkle of doubt form across her face then quickly vanished and was replaced with a look atonement. "Isn't that Ms. Scarlett's daughter? The one who lives with Scarlett's sister?

Rhett nodded, "I received word she was ill, typhoid."

"My gracious Rhett! Did she live?" Her face was flush with worry, but a bet of gossip telling was notable in her voice.

"Yes, she lived. I have missed her and her brother. They were more to me than step children Anne, they were…wonderful. They were…are my own." Anne seemed a bit moved by his speech.

She cleared her voice before she spoke again, "You know, your mother will be so happy to hear you are home dear. She had missed you almost as much as I."

Then Dana served lunch: two glasses of sweet tea with lemon, crawdads and boiled shrimp, and some slaw. "Hope ya'll likes it."

"Looks delicious Dana, tell Noah thank you." Anne smiled, placing her linen napkin in her lap.

"Where is mother?" Rhett asked, after swallowing a few shrimp.

"At a cross-stitch meeting. Some ladies from church sew various items and then give them to the widows and orphans."

"Why aren't you with her?" Rhett noted, knowing Anne accompanied his mother around to sewing parties, bible readings, and other dull activities women well over her age enjoyed.

"I missed you." There was a tone in her voice that made Rhett lift his head to look at Anne.

She sighed slightly and a small tear left a trail down her clean cheek. "I could not force myself to do anything without knowing you were safe and just the thought of something happening to you…"Anne stopped herself and reached for Rhett's hand across the table.

He took her hand and thought, "Damn she makes this hard." She was so sincere.

Then Rhett broke the sweet moment by releasing her hand and finishing his meal in silence.


End file.
